Control
by Nadine8799
Summary: Eliza took a deep breath, "My name is Elizabeth Schuyler. I am Mr. Washington's hitman."
1. A Mission

**Writer's Note:**

This is an AU inspired by 7 songs: 1) Helplessly Enchanted a mash-up of Lin's Helpless and Taylor Swift's Enchanted by jennaclarek, 2) Control by Halsey, 3) If You Needed Somebody by Bad Company, 4) I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Susan Egan, 5) The Monster by Rihanna ft Eminem, 6) Wildest Dream by Taylor Swift, and 7) Million Reasons by Lady Gaga

* * *

 **Control**

 **-A Mission-**

"There's a new mission for you."

That night, there was a party. The guests were enjoying themselves. Little did they know, in another room, a young girl stood, 20 years old, in front of a dead man. Her knives bloody and some of the blood was on her black outfit. A satisfied grin was behind the mask she wore. The girl took another good look at the man to make sure he's truly dead. Once assured, she looked around, grabbed a few letters from the dead man's desk and drawers. She put it in the big pocket of her vest. A few footsteps from outside alarmed her. In an instant she grabbed the window pane and slid out, closing the window on her way. When she was running in the garden, someone shouted, "THE MASTER IS FOUND DEAD! STOP THE PARTY! HOLD EVERYONE IN! NO ONE CAN GET OUT OR IN!"

Her grin grew as she slipped into the dead of the night. In the forest she ran into, a man on a horse was already waiting for her with her horse. The man was clad in blue, clashing her black color. Clearly the man was an American soldier. The girl regained a few humanities in her expression and thanked the man. She climbed up her horse. Once stable, she took the letters out of her vest and gave it to him. The man checked the letters, nodded and put it in his own bag. He took out a bag of gold.

"I have plenty of that. I don't need it." She answered, stern.

"But Mr. Washington-" One glare from her was all it took. He surrendered the bag of gold inside his bag again. One final check of the surrounding and he nudged his head, "I will take my leave now then."

"Yes." A simple answer and she was ready to go.

"Thank you for your service, Miss Elizabeth Schuyler." The man said, a bit teasing.

The girl laughed, "I told you not to call me that."

He smiled at her laughter, "Of course, Eliza, take care on the way home."


	2. Washington's Right-hand Man

**Writer's Note:** Because I forgot to put it in the prologue. This fanfiction is not historically accurate. **At all.**

* * *

 **Control**

 **-Mr. Washington's Right-hand Man-**

Alexander Hamilton rose as he becomes George Washington's right-hand man. Washington's aide de camp. Not only did he helped Mr. Washington, he also contributed his friends better. Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette become sort of a team. They had their own tent and their own abilities that they trained off each other. They were Washington's trusted ones. Though even with all this help, plans, strategies and advices it doesn't mean they would just suddenly win the battle against Britain.

Hamilton smacked his head on the desk he was writing on. The other four watched him, a bit surprised. He rose back to his seat as he threw the letter that was sent from The Congress to the ground, "I SWEAR THIS CONGRESS DOES NOT WANT US TO WIN THIS WAR!"

The boys watched. Let Hamilton slumped on his bed and muffled his screams with his sheet. Burr, Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette exchanged looks. Glaring and staring at each other, almost telepathically. At the end of the staring and glaring Burr sighed, stood up from his bed and went over to Hamilton's bed.

"It's not that bad, is it? Just calm down and write a reply letter."

"It's not that bad. It's not that bad? IT IS THAT BAD!" Hamilton shouted furious. He sat on his bed. "The congress won't give us what they had promised, there's no one more to train the soldiers here. There's trouble here and there, inconsistencies here and there and-"

Charles Lee pulled the tent door opened. Hamilton stopped and everyone in the tent turned to look at Lee. He glared slightly at everyone before locking eyes with Hamilton, "Mr. Washington wanted to see you."

And without another word, he left. Hamilton eyes all of his buddies. The previous conversation long forgotten. It's rare that he would get called at this late of the night when everyone else was prepping to sleep. He sighed when he got no answers or clue from his friends. All he got was confused looks and shrugged shoulder, a sleepy yawn from Lafayette. Burr pushed Hamilton's shoulder and he knew he should hurry now. Hamilton stood up and started heading toward Washington's tent. When Hamilton arrived there, Washington was on his chair, reading over several papers. Hamilton immediately saluted, took his position, "Your excellency, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Alexander. Listen. I have a mission for you." He was quiet as he looked at his trusted right-hand man. Something that bothered Hamilton a bit but he kept his guard up, relaxed on his spot and waited for Washington's orders, "I believe we have a spy in this camp."

Well, that's not really a mission. Hamilton went over the words and frowned. A spy in the camp? That's new. Washington put the papers down and talked, "So I will have to be extra careful with everything that comes out of my mouth. But I need to send someone a message."

"…a letter?" Hamilton proposed.

"No." It was a direct answer, no hesitation. Washington looked desperate for once, "I believe someone kept intercepting my letters. I will not risk this one getting find out."

"…okay? What do you need, sir?"

"We are going to the Winter's Ball." Washington gave letter invitations, specifically five letter invitations to Hamilton. On top of the letters were his and his comrades' name, slightly chuckling at the length of Lafayette's name. Hamilton picked it up and read the clear invitation to the Ball. It was a prestigious ball after all. He looked up to Washington again. Then Washington gave another paper. This one was a detailed information about his mission. Someone he need to look out for and how he should act. It was a thorough thought up plan. "Your mission is to tell Miss Elizabeth about a new mission. I need you to memorize the details."

"Woah there!" Hamilton's voice went up, "Miss!?"

"Keep your voice down. Yes. Miss. Do not underestimate her though."

"Okay." Hamilton read the details of his mission once more. His real mission was really to just send a message in an inefficient way. That's why it took zero second for him to complain. "But, sending a message? I think you can do that without my help sir."

"No. The spy is watching everyone I'm associated with." Washington slumped on his chair, trying to think of a safer way than to risk his best five men on the mission. Though he knew fair well it's the best shot to get his message through without anybody else jeopardizing it. Hamilton read the mission over and over, questioning each few stuff he doesn't quiet get or just want to get straight. After a few hours of restless questioning, Hamilton nodded. He put the letters and the detail paper in his vest.

"How do you know that we might have a spy?" Hamilton asked. He wasn't going to complain if his higher up gave him an important mission after all.

"I have my own informant." Washington smiled and started reading his papers once more. A single hand gesture allowed Hamilton to leave the room. He did, after a salute and an excuse to go. Hamilton went straight to the tent he shared with his friends. Shared the letters and told them exactly what they needed to do. In short though, Lafayette, Laurens and Burr is to speak with everyone as much as possible, try to take their attention away from Hamilton and important people in the room. Which was perfect job for the three of them. All the while Hamilton did his part of the mission. Mulligan is to stand as close as he could be to Hamilton and protect him to any potential threat. Before all of that though, Burr is to teach Hamilton how to dance and show him around to important people.

"Pft." Laurens and Lafayette held in a laugh as they read the last instruction. Hamilton and Burr raised an eyebrow. Laurens put the paper right in front of Burr's nose, "Aaron, you're instructed to teach Alex how to dance!"

Burr face-palmed. Mulligan laughed till he fell to the ground from his bed, "SAY WHAT!?"

Hamilton only pouted and defended himself, "I told him I'm a good dancer but he won't believe me!"

"Yeah- no." John refuted immediately. On the background, Mulligan was holding his stomach that was starting to hurt because he laughed so much.

"You were never a good dancer _monsieur_." Lafayette put his hand around Hamilton's shoulder as he teased his shorter buddy.

"I am!" Hamilton blushed with his rosy cheeks, getting out of Lafayette's hold and folded his arms, "Herc! Tell them how good of a dancer I am!"

"No can do Alex. You are a terrible dancer." Mulligan sided with Laurens and Lafayette to giggle while Hamilton turned to Burr for a last resort. Burr looked at the puppy eyes Hamilton gave him and sighed.

"Dance lessons one hour before and after bed, understood?" Burr didn't let Hamilton answer the question. He slipped into his bed and blew the candle near his bed, "And, sorry Alex, but you are a bad dancer."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

So the schedule went on for one week.

Laurens and Washington taught Lafayette how to speak English better because he will need it to attract more attention. Mulligan was pretty much in charge of taking care of his friends. Burr and Hamilton were busy dancing every second they have leisure time.

"Two steps backward, then for-"

"Alex, it's simple steps."

"Alex. How are you able to fight but not dance."

"I give up."

"You can write thousand letters a night but you can't move to the beat? Really Alex?"

"Nooooo. Wait for the music to start the beat first. Wait for it!"

"Alex. Alex. Alex. Please. Just this simple steps."

"No! No. Smile as you dance, don't frown."

"Okay, better. This part you spin the girl gently- I said gently not erratically!"

"Mr. Washington please ask Laurens to do this to me."

"Oh. Oh yes! You're doing it! Anddd you stepped on your partner's feet."

The mutters and comments of Burr. When Hamilton was having trouble with studying how to dance, his comrades would watch just for some small laughs. Though they also become victims as Hamilton's training dance partner.

Exactly one week before the ball, they went through fitting for new suits, to at least blend in with the crowd. Washington gave pocket money for this. Lafayette and Mulligan was there through it all, shouting and complaining when something doesn't fit the taste or doesn't look right on their comrades. It took a few hours for them to finally have a suit for each person. When they went back to show Washington, he smiled and praised Lafayette and Mulligan's taste for clothes. His smile was like a proud father at five kids. In the last few days, Burr started praising Hamilton more than grunting or complaining or debating him for his dancing.

Finally, it was The Winter's Ball.

Washington was in the carriage with Hamilton and Burr, going over the most important parts of the plan. In the other carriage following behind Washington's carriage was Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette who were taking their sweet time. They arrived, walked in one by one to the room. It's amusing how easily they had everybody's attention but this might also be a small threat to their plan. After everyone had their fill of watching the men leading the revolution, Washington nodded and the squad split easily.

The ball was crowded. Not that crowded that it looked rowdy though. People were dancing and drinking and talking. Most of them are known throughout the place. Burr, Hamilton and Laurens walked in together whereas Lafayette and Mulligan followed Washington. After a few tour and look around, Burr directed Hamilton's eyes to three women who just entered the room. They were walking down the stairs. The middle one, leading the other two, wore a beautiful pink gown and had a pure dominant aura around her. The one on her left was in a yellow gown, all sunshine and sunny. The one on her right was wearing a blue one, kind and calmness surrounded her. Hamilton didn't really paid much attention until Burr whispered to him, "The middle one is Miss Angelica Schuyler. She's the one you're searching for."

Hamilton gulped. It's time to start the plan. He took a deep breath. Laurens and Burr patted his shoulder for good luck and encouragement as he left them. Hamilton looked up, back to the women descending the stairs. Then his eyes landed on the girl in the blue gown. He gulped and found his words caught in his throat. She was beautiful, elegant and graceful. He won't admit it but Hamilton's eyes were stuck on the blue gown woman. Then she looked at her face and their eyes met.

Hamilton was enchanted.


	3. A Winter's Ball

**Control**

 **-A Winter's Ball-**

Hamilton was snapped back to reality when Mulligan tapped his shoulder. Mulligan was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, confused on why he was distracted in a mission. It's weird for Hamilton to get distracted on missions. Hamilton tried to remember what he was doing. _Oh, right the mission._ He patted Mulligan's shoulder back, "I'm on it."

It didn't take long for Hamilton to react and get back into the game. Mulligan nodded, even though he knew Hamilton didn't see it. He stood on guard, ready to strike any minute to protect his comrade. Hamilton walked toward the women. The moment the three women got to the main floor. Mulligan walked up to the one wearing a yellow gown and asked for a dance. The blue one wandered alone. Hamilton tried his best to focus on the mission and he walked to the said Angelica Schuyler. Perfect timing as she bumped to his chest. Hamilton offered his hand and muttered an apology. Angelica showed a slight blush on her face but shrugged it off. She took his hand and apologize back. She was about to take her leave which Hamilton stopped, holding her hand back, "You strike me, as a woman who's never been satisfied."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." Angelica replied, but he knew he got her attention because she had turned around to face him once more. Burr and Laurens watched from afar. Burr whispering to Laurens to do his part of the mission. Laurens started walking to Washington to inform the situation. Washington nodded in confirmation.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied." Hamilton exclaimed, just a bit more. He needs to have her attention for a bit more time. Angelica, on her own side, was trying desperately not to fall head over heels for the man in front of her. Hamilton watched over Angelica's shoulder, Laurens' taking the yellow-gown girl from Mulligan which was not part of the mission. Hamilton tried to ignore it.

"Is that right?" She asked and watched as Hamilton kissed her hand. Butterfly flies in her stomach.

"I've never been satisfied." Hamilton answered. His eyes were on hers. Angelica watched, intelligent eyes in a hunger pang frame. She couldn't take her eyes of him. She curtsied to show her respect.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton." He bowed back. A smile. Not because he was happy to meet her but because he had finished a part of his mission. From afar, Laurens were back and standing by Burr's side. Lafayette joined the other two and stood, holding a wine glass and was clearly going to be drunk later. Burr and Laurens shared a bit of annoyed look at Lafayette, though he shrugged it off. The three of them were ready for the next part of the mission.

"Where's your family from?" Angelica asked, the question slipped out of her mouth. Hamilton froze, his hands started fidgeting and he was worried. Too personal of a question from him.

"Unimportant. There's a million thing I haven't done. Just you wait." Hamilton answered, the best he could. Laurens and Burr came to his rescue and dragged him away for drinks. Lafayette walked up to Angelica and took her hand, escorting her with his way. Laurens and Burr took Hamilton to the side of the room to rest a bit before the next part. Hamilton looked around, his eyes hungry to look at the girl in the blue gown he saw before. He was annoyed when he couldn't find her. Unknown to him, the said girl was on the other side of the room, watching him. A faint blush on her face as she tried her best to not stand out in the crowd. She was never really the type to try and grab the spotlight. Hamilton sighed and his two comrade wondered what made him feel down when the mission was succeeding.

Lafayette led Angelica to Washington. He offered his hand and he asked for a dance. Who could say no to the one leading revolution? Washington took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Every other man looked with dreamy eyes at Angelica but Angelica's face was stone cold. She knew what he's doing. She knew what ties Washington have with her family.

"What do you need?" She asked. Cut to the chase. Washington can't help but sighed.

"A new mission for Elizabeth. I need you to introduce Alexander, the man you just met before, to her."

"What!? Why not just let me tell her!?"

"It's too detailed of an information for you to remember in only one dance."

Washington led her to a spin. As Angelica faced Washington again, it was with a daring look, "Try me."

"This is not a good time Miss Schuyler." Washington stated. That was the line. Once Washington reverted to calling someone by their last name, everybody knew he was serious. He used this to remind them that they're putting their family's name on the line. That whatever he said is very much important. Washington's eyes pierced into Angelica's, slight anger inside. "Do this before I need to order you."

"Fine." Angelica grunted. The dance ended and they shared a final bow. Washington soothed back to his calm self and mouthed a thank you to Angelica. She was not satisfied with it and left slightly bitter. Washington walked toward Burr, Laurens and Hamilton. He asked for Hamilton's presence. A single nod from him was a signal for Burr, Lafayatte and Laurens to start spreading around. Washington looked around and found Mulligan's eyes on the spot where he was assigned. Washington nodded to him and Mulligan nodded back. Mulligan took a glass and walked closer to the dance floor, where he was supposed to be standing for the rest of the night.

"Alexander." Washington's voice was deep and quiet, but loud enough to reach Hamilton's ear. Washington flash a smile proud before proceeding to say, "Continue as usual."

"Yes sir."

After the dance with Washington, Angelica made her way to search for her sister. Peggy, the one in the yellow gown, was entertaining another crowd and the sister she's looking for was not there. Angelica was a bit desperate as she looked around till suddenly her sister's hand grabbed her. She turned to see her sister, Elizabeth Schuyler. Her eyes radiating warmth and love, "Angelica! Look! He's so handsome."

"…you look... helpless." Angelica commented. Eliza could only nod silently and kept looking at the man's silhouette. Angelica turned to see who Eliza was staring. She was dumbfounded when she found Eliza looking at Hamilton. She felt like she was struck by lighting when she realized they both fell for the same men. Angelica doesn't know how to react. Angry? Sad? Annoyed? Mad? Scared? Happy? What would be the right emotion to show now? While Angelica was too busy figuring out how she should react, Eliza's hand slipped to hers and held it tight. From Eliza came a small helpless laugh.

"Sure, I am helpless… but you know me… I…" For a second every other emotion disappeared. Angelica looked at her sister. The sister that had way more ability that she herself believed it was a curse. Eliza had locked herself away from things normal girls do. Instead of walking around, she would stay in the house. Instead of attending more parties, she would come only when she need to. Angelica tried her best to make sure Eliza could live her life as a normal girl as well, but she knew it meant nothing. _How selfish can I be to steal him away too?_

"That won't stop me!" Angelica smiled and let go of Eliza's hand, leaving Eliza speechless. She headed toward Hamilton and remembered that she's doing this not to size him up with Eliza, but she's doing this as what Washington said. _Take a deep breath and put a smile on your face, Angelica._

"Mr. Hamilton! May I have a spare of your time?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Schuyler." She took the arm he offered, looping in it and slowly led him. Here's to the few moments she can imagine he's hers. Hamilton had other concern, he was acting as if he was confused. He knew this was all part of the plan but if it's true that there's a spy, it's better to act accordingly. Hamilton grinned as he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life." The answer came out of her mouth easily, even though it was painful to say.

"Then by all means, lead the way." Hamilton chuckled. Then his eyes landed on the girl he was looking for. The girl in the blue gown, Eliza. It was as if time stopped for him. He was in complicated feeling. He knew what's going on. He's falling hard for her but he's unworthy of her. She's Miss Elizabeth. She's his mission for now. So no matter what, he have to somehow hide how fast his heart's beating. Angelica let go of his hand and stood between Eliza and him.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." Eliza introduced herself and curtsied. Hamilton watched with interest, founding himself falling deeper. Eliza rose again and continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hamilton frowned, a bit confused, "Schuyler?"

"My sister." Angelica stated. Hamilton hit it in his head, that would explain why the three of them walked in together and why Angelica needed to be the one who introduced them.

"Thank you for your service." Eliza continued, trying to get Hamilton's attention.

"It takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Hamilton said a pick-up line. It was his first pick up line and it was the best he that he could think of for now. When he looked up and saw Eliza blushing, he knew he succeeded. Angelica's heart tear a little bit.

She took one step back, another look, then went away saying, "I'll leave you to it!"

"May I have this dance?" Hamilton asked, offering his hand to her.

"Of course."

"Though I should tell you in advance, I'm a terrible dancer. Even though a friend of mine taught me how to dance I'm still not well at it." Hamilton said jokingly and started leading Eliza to the dance floor.

"That is fine." Eliza answered, a soft smile on her face. Hamilton brought her to the dance floor. Then the new music started playing. Hamilton tried his best to remember what Burr taught him and in a way succeed. After making sure they were far from other dancing couples, Hamilton leaned closer to Eliza.

"I'm… supposed to bring a message from Mr. Washington to you." Hamilton whispered. For a second, Eliza's heart broke. Was she thinking too much? Was there no chance of him liking her back? Was this all just a plan to send a message to her? But she kept it all inside her head. Kept her mask on.

"Ah, I see. So that's why I haven't received new letters." She gulped. Took on a strain face as she glanced the whole room in a twirl. Then she smiled at Hamilton, "Please cut to the chase, this is the farthest position from the spy."

"…you know the spy?"

"Yes. But to kill him off suddenly will make a certain curiosity so I could not."

"Wait!? What!?"

"Tell me the details." Eliza slightly commanded. Hamilton wasted no time, started pouring information out of his mouth as if it's never-ending. But when he finished Eliza didn't ask him to repeat. Not once. She simply nodded and answered, "Understood."

"And-"

"Shut up and smile, he's close." Eliza suddenly cut in. Hamilton was a bit too off guard and forced an awkward smile on his face which resulted on a giggling fit to Eliza. Hamilton tried to hide it, but his heart flutter at the sound of Eliza giggling. After a bit further steps Eliza commented, "That's such a convincing act."

"I'm not very good at this kind of mission! Can't blame me for it."

"Of course." The music stopped. The dancing couples separated, curtsied. "Thank you, for the dance."

And she was about to go mind her own business if it wasn't for Hamilton stopping her. In his head Hamilton was screaming that this is not part of the plan. Mulligan realized this was also not part of the plan and was about to barge in but stopped himself midway for some reason. Hamilton gulped, a bit nervous as he asked, "…may I letter to you?"

"Yes, please." Eliza answered sweetly, almost hopefully, and left. Hamilton felt like he was going far beyond the sky line. When Eliza regrouped with Angelica and Peggy, Mulligan stepped in to look at Hamilton.

"You okay?"

"Perfect." Hamilton and Mulligan walked toward Washington and the others. Reporting the situation and it was mission complete.


	4. A New Mission

**Control**

 **-A New Mission-**

It was around one month later after the Winter's Ball. It was morning. 6.00 AM. _Who in their right mind would wanna wake up so early?_ Hamilton's eyes fluttered to look around. He saw all of his comrades still asleep. John and Burr hugging their pillow tightly while Mulligan and Lafayette snored lightly... well 'lightly' is not the perfect word for it. He was about to continue sleeping when the sudden noisy sound, that woke him up before, from outside the tent wake all of them up. "GET UP! UP! UP! LAZY MEN! WE HAVE TRAINING TO DO!"

Hamilton jumped awake. He watched as John Lafayette sat up suddenly, Burr and Mulligan rubbed their eyes as they yawned. Hamilton was about to disregard the voice but one thing hit him, "…that voice is familiar."

"Huh?" John voiced out, rubbing his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, a figure forcefully walked in their tent. The figure wore their uniform and a mask that cover most of its face. The figure glared at them, "You are to address me as Sir. Now get up and give me one lap around the ground. After that we begin training." The boys felt the commanding tone and hurried to run a lap. As Hamilton was about to run out, he was stopped, "Except you Mr. Hamilton. Mr. Washington needs you right away."

He followed the figure out. Hamilton watched as everyone else was scrambling out of their tent, mostly still in their bed attire, running to their position to start running a lap. When he was sure no one else was able to hear them, Hamilton called out, "…Eliza?"

The figure stopped, giggled, turned around and, though he can't really see because of the mask, he guessed she was smiling, "I knew you would recognize me immediately."

"How could I not? You're the only one with that beautiful eyes and long eyelashes I'm so fond of." Hamilton praised her and noticed a faint blush on her cheek. He laughed and bowed to her, took her hand and kissed it. Truly, even though they've been sending letters to each other every day, nothing beats actually meeting each other. He was going to continue praising her if it wasn't for Washington's sudden intrusion.

"Please do not flirt in front of my tent."

"Apologies, Your Excellency." Hamilton bowed. Eliza looked at Washington and bowed as well. Washington opened the tent and let them in before walking in himself. They stood in front of his desk as he sat down.

"Well. Elizabeth, thank you for coming."

"Of course." Eliza answered happily, took of her mask in the privacy of the tent. "I sent the men for a lap around the camp, I hope that's okay."

"You already started your mission, I see." Washington turned to Hamilton who was clearly trying to hold the urge of flooding him with questions. Washington answered first, "Elizabeth is to train them the art of surprise. It was your recommendation, but honestly I have no better teacher in my mind than her."

"…okay…" Hamilton answered, it answered a few big questions in his head. He looked at Eliza, losing himself a bit in her eyes before turning away and looking at Washington. Then Hamilton was confused once more, "What do I have to do with all of this?"

"Elizabeth's identity as whole is a secret. Everyone will not know her real name or her gender and everyone should address her as Sir. Your part is to make sure no one else knows and that it stays that way until her mission is done." Washington explained. Period. No other things to be added. But it wasn't a satisfying answer for Hamilton.

"How exactly?" He asked, abandoning his stature and walking closer to Washington's desk. An action Washington knew when Hamilton started getting either nervous or excited. Washington looked at Eliza who was calm standing on her position.

"Put her into your group, along with John, Aaron, Lafayette and Hercules."

It took a few seconds for Hamilton to process what he's supposed to do. Then Eliza stepped up, "I think it's better to have the four of them know of my real identity."

"You sure?" Washington asked. Eyebrows furrowed. Hamilton thought of how easier the mission would be if the four of them knows what's happening. He nodded along, agreeing to Eliza's plan.

"It makes this mission easier." Eliza mentioned. Washington didn't even hesitate when he saw that Hamilton was on the same page as she was.

"Okay then. Can you do your part Alexander?" Washington asked. Hamilton nodded and saluted whereas Eliza followed his salute. Washington smiled and proceed to let the two out of his tent. Eliza put her mask on. Hamilton opened the tent door and let Eliza walked out before him. After they were out, Washington squealed lowly, _Oh God they're too cute._

Hamilton and Eliza walked to the training grounds. The soldiers there can easily be divided to two sections. One, the soldiers that have no trouble breathing at all and two, the soldiers that are near death. Eliza took a deep breath. Hamilton patted her shoulder, "You can do this. I'll be nearby at all time."

Eliza nodded, released the deep breath. Hamilton nodded and parted ways from her first, getting to his rightful squad. Eliza pumped herself. She gotta be a teacher now. Can't show them she's actually a _she_ , can't show them any weakness or they'll disrespect her. Eliza walked out of her hiding position. The soldiers scrambled to their position. _That's good… right?_ Eliza walked in front of the soldiers. Examined them. Some of them are low at stamina, some of them lack powers. Eliza watched closer, some of them have good psyche. She fixed her throat. It took all of their attention. Eliza started speaking, "The art of surprise. I don't even know how to start…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't teach Sir!" There was a brief silence before a handful of soldier snorted at the remark. Hamilton's eyebrow furrowed yet Eliza kept her calm feature. Hamilton looked behind him, at Laurens, he also had no clue who said that. Eliza glared, she knew where the voice comes from but not who it belongs to.

"…if you dare go against me, or my orders, please do step right up and face me." Eliza confronted. In matter of minutes, Charles Lee walked to the front, confident, a sly grin on his face. The other soldiers were split in half to reaction. Half shocked and scared of what will happen, some have the same sly grin on their face. Eliza faced him. She was shorter and looked tiny compared to him. Hamilton was about to make his move and stop whatever ridiculous scene Lee might have in his mind but Eliza realized Hamilton's intention. She raised her hand, a subtle signal of 'I'll take care of this.' She raised an eyebrow at the soldier in front of her, "Are you going to attack me or are you going to just stand there?"

Lee took the taunt and ran forward. He closed in and was about to land a punch on her mask-covered chin. Eliza easily moved aside, took his hand in, followed the momentum and restrained him with her own arm. Lee fell to the ground and Eliza put her weight on him. He was pinned to the mud. With a small arm twist from Eliza, he tapped the ground, "Stop! Stop! Sir! Mercy, please!"

"Of course." Eliza smirked under her mask as she let him go. The rest of the soldiers that were once snickering now stood silence in fear and awe. Laurens and Lafayette, the most spirited soldiers, had their jaw open while Hamilton was only able to stare. Lee walked back to his position, holding his arm that Eliza nearly twist. Eliza clapped her hands to clean of the dirt and faced the soldiers, "Now, is there anyone else who want a demonstration?"

It was silent. Eliza nodded to herself, "Good. Now, let's start with our training."

It was hell. That's how every soldiers that attended the training would describe. Sure, they got learned lots of new tricks and skills. It's still tiring. They wondered how one person could have so much stamina. After taking respective baths, they gathered in a dining tent. Hamilton met Eliza. Well not 'met'. He needed to stand guard while Eliza took her private bath. Both of them walked together to the tent after Eliza was ready. Laurens, Burr, Mulligan and Lafayette was already on their usual seat. Laurens stood and waved his hand, "Alex! Here bro!"

"Hey." Hamilton joined them. Sitting down his favorite seat. Eliza stood next to him. A bit awkward. Laurens, Burr, Mulligan and Lafayette mumbled under their breaths, confused why Eliza was there. Hamilton smacked his head, he forgot about the fact Eliza was wearing her mask.

Eliza took control and switched to French, _"Lafayette, listen to me carefully. You're the only one who can do this. Lighten up the mood around the table. Someone is spying on the America Revolution and Alexander and I have something important to tell the group."_

" _Oui!_ Of course Alex is a man of honor!" Lafayette stated, trying to make a fool of anyone else who doesn't understand French. It clearly worked as it seems to fool a large numbers of soldiers that were listening. Lafayette scooted over a little, leaving some space for Eliza. He continued, _"But, this is not really a place to tell whatever you're going to tell us. The only who understand French in the room is the three of us."_

 _"Not now. Later, in my tent." Eliza answered, she slid in the space Lafayette gave her._

 _"You have your own tent!?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Oh come on! Even we don't get one!"_

 _"Poor you."_

"Hello?" Laurens cut in, clearly annoyed, "English please?"

Lafayette, Eliza and Hamilton stared at each other. Then shared soft laughter. Hamilton answered first, "Sorry. Hey! Wanna grab a drink with us later? Laf found this cool bar."

"Sure, why not?" Laurens immediate answer as he finished his dinner.

"I'm in." Mulligan said. "Need some rest after all the training Sir gave us, no offense."

"None taken." Eliza answered, a smile crept under her mask.

"Aaron?" Hamilton called. Everyone looked at Burr who just finished his own dinner.

"A drink sounds nice right now." Burr answered. Everyone cheered and stood from the table, heading off with Lafayette leading the whole squad. They were chattering about how hard the training was but how awesome to see Lee got beaten. It was not until they were near Eliza's tent that it clicked on the rest of them.

"Wait, that's not the way out of the camp." Mulligan stated. Hamilton and Eliza took over to lead and walked in the tent. In which Lafayette turned to look at Mulligan, Burr and Laurens.

"Just follow us." Lafayette chided in and walked in the tent. Mulligan, Burr and Laurens followed in. Hamilton was seated on a chair while Eliza was standing, waiting for their arrival. After everyone was inside and Eliza deemed it was good enough to speak, she threw a nervous look at Hamilton. He nodded back, as if saying 'It'll be fine'.

"Okay boys. Keep your voice down, yes?" Eliza asked. The boys, excluding Hamilton, nodded hesitantly. After a deep breath, she took the mask from her face and let out her long black hair. The boys' mouth gaped, excluding Hamilton who already what's hidden under the mask. Their eyes wide. Laurens' hand pointed at Eliza then the mask then at Hamilton then back at Eliza. Trying to process what's happening. Lafayette was the first one to break.

"HOW DID-!?" Lafayette shouted and Hamilton threw Eliza's pillow at him. Shutting him up abruptly. Eliza stifled a laugh.

"Remember me, boys?" Eliza grinned and settled on a chair.

"Remember!?" Laurens shouted frantically. He looked at Eliza with much shock that it confuses her. Then Laurens continued "We don't need to remember you. You're latched into our head! Alex won't shut up about you. Breakfast, did you know she did this. Lunch, did you know she's really beautiful. Dinner, did you know- Simply saying, Alex is obsessed with you."

Eliza blushed mad red. She wasn't the only one, Hamilton was blushing red as a tomato. Lafayette pulled John under his arm, "John, John, John. You forgot the break times, before sleep, showering and-"

"Training, writing down missions, letter time-" Burr continued.

"Guys." Hercules cut in. It silenced the three men. Eliza proceeded to compose herself, though the faint blush on her face was still there.

"Thank you Mr. Mulligan. Well, I need to open up. I believe you heard the rumor that Mr. Washington have a hitman." Eliza questioned. Lafayette took his hand back and now every men in the room had their hands folded to their chest. A sign they're listening quietly.

 _"Oui."_ Lafayette responded for the group.

Eliza took a deep breath, "My name is Elizabeth Schuyler. I am Mr. Washington's hitman."

There was silence. As if any second more there would laughter considering the previous statement was a joke. Yet one look of her face and the men knew she was serious. The skill she had showed today was nothing to be looked down as well. Eliza took the silence in her hand and continued "The four- I mean, five of you has been assigned to a mission of protecting my identity while I train the rest of the soldiers."

"And how are we gonna do that and why hide your identity? With what you can do this morning no one will go against you even if you're a woman." Mulligan stepped in. Eliza looked askance. A brief silence of hesitation.

"I believe I know why." Burr cut in. He looked at Eliza dead in the eyes. "Pride of the Schuyler family, yes?"

"Yes." Eliza answered. It was the truth anyway. If she wasn't the daughter of Phillip Schuyler, she wouldn't have to hide her identity. Heck, if only she wasn't a _daughter,_ things would've been easier. But she is and her father is proud having her as a daughter anyway. Hamilton shielded Eliza from everyone, as if sensing her sadness in a way.

"Mr. Washington wanted us to separate her from the others by putting her into our group. We gotta make sure not many soldiers interact with her and all of that." Hamilton explained. The others started working on the plan to make sure their schedule would benefit them. Eliza watched silently, happy that Hamilton took over. Happy that the boys would help her.

They stayed till late at night in Eliza's tent. Somehow the talking went from the mission to some trivial talking. Eliza got close to Lafayette and Laurens quick. They were both feisty and optimistic, something that reminded Eliza of Angelica and Peggy. She got close with Burr as they shared the same pride. With Mulligan though, not so well. Eliza tried to open up to him but he closed himself from her. Something she didn't understand why.

They ended up staying in Eliza's tent and was about to fall asleep there if it wasn't for Washington calling from outside. Walking in the tent where the boys and Eliza was forming a circle and teasing Laurens about his actions to Peggy at the Winter's Ball mission. Washington furrowed his eyebrow, "Are you guys talking about the mission or simply teasing each other?"

"Sir!" Everyone stood up and saluted. Washington accepted the salute, walked to Eliza and handed her letters.

"From Peggy, your father and Angelica." Washington mentioned. Eliza's face lit up. She loved her family so much, she treasured the letters they sent her. Then Washington turned to look at Laurens who was standing between Lafayette and Eliza. Handed him one letter, "From Peggy Schuyler."

"OOoohhh, is it a love letter?" Lafayette teased. Laurens visibly turned red and everyone laughed at how cute Laurens was. He hid the letter in his pocket and thanked Washington.

"You guys better head back to the tent. There's still training tomorrow."

"Is it another hellish training like today?" Burr asked, looking at Eliza.

Eliza smirked, "No. It's much, much worse."

It clearly hit the squad. They groaned and head back to their tent. Except Washington and Hamilton. Washington wished her to have a nice sleep for tomorrow and left. Hamilton stayed, don't want to leave but knew he must. Eliza didn't know what to do either. It was an awkward moment until Hamilton decided he really should leave. He walked toward the tent door and waved awkwardly to Eliza, "Good night, Eliza."

"Good night Alexander."

A few steps from the tent and Laurens and Lafayette shouted, "HAMILTON AND ELIZA SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Hamilton ran toward them and put his hands over their mouth, "Shut up!"

Eliza, in her tent, laughed gingerly at what she heard from outside the tent.


	5. My Own Letters

**Control**

 **-My Own Letters-**

 _My Dearest Sister Eliza,_

 _How's the camp? We missed you here, and sure, it's only been two days since you're went to help Mr. Washington. Just yesterday Daddy wanted to go hunting and he went alone because you weren't here. He felt lonely when he's back. Don't worry though, Peggy and I made sure he's not lonely. Mom also wanted you to know she loves you and wants you back for Winter's Ball. I ended up correcting her that you're going for a few weeks not a few months._

 _According to what you say to us before you left, you will be gone for two weeks give or take, right? Well, Peggy thinks you didn't pack much clothes if you're going for two weeks. Peggy has been itching to go out of the house. So Daddy just let her go. Honestly, I can't help but shake the feeling there's another reason Peggy wanted to go but I can't really name why. I will not be going to visit, I'm sorry, I'm busy with making sure Mom and Daddy doesn't feel lonely at all. Still, be sure you tell me what happened in the camp. Did anything interesting happened?_

 _I've been meaning to ask, but you still have a huge crush on Mr. Hamilton, right? Now that you're going to meet him everyday, how does it feel? Oh, I want to tease you badly right now dear sis. Write to me soon._

 _Your Sister,_

 _Angelica_

Eliza laughed and started writing her reply immediately. Writing about how it was a pretty fun day. And how, sure, he likes Hamilton and that she has a huge crush on him, but stating that it's probably impossible to happen. That Angelica knew why it's impossible. Eliza wrote back about how sorry she was to leave all the work to Angelica back at home, promising she'll be back soon as she can. Eliza re-read the reply letter she wrote. Satisfied with her letter, Eliza moved to start reading Peggy's letter.

 _My Dearest Eliza,_

 _I'm going to the camp soon! I'll be visiting with the reason "She only packed a few clothes for a span of two weeks. I'll bring her some more clothes." Well I'm sure you're not fooled by that. I confide in you anyways. You know how much I wanted to meet Mr. Laurens again. Is he with you? Or close to you? He should be, right? Oh please dear Eliza you've been teasing me about him ever since Winter's Ball. It just hit me now that I've never thanked you for giving me the address to letter to him even though it's been so long since you did. So, thank you._

 _I don't know exactly when I'll be arriving. The weather has been awful nowadays so I'll probably be making a few stops before I arrive to the camp. The miracle is that I somehow managed to convince Daddy I don't need anyone to accompany me. I'll be staying in your tent, and yes I already told Mr. Washington about this. He was happy to accept me. Maybe I can help around with your training there? I want to scream at some soldiers too._

 _By the time you're reading this, I'm probably already on my way to the camp. I'll see you soon. Love you dear sis._

 _Your Sister,_

 _Peggy_

Eliza had to read the letter twice. Oh Peggy and her quick decision-making. Something that nobody can handle. Well Eliza had to make sure the tent is good enough for both of them. Eliza started writing a reply letter after she made sure she could put in another bed in the tent. The last letter was from her father. A letter from her father is usually mixed with her mother. They found it waste to write two letters that have same thoughts. It was the usual letter. What happened that day, how much her father and mother misses her, Peggy's coming and how her mother's doing. As always it ended with _I love you my sweet daughter._ Eliza smiled softly and replied to the letter. She had to give the letter to Washington early in the morning to send. Eliza put the letters they sent in a small box she kept. She looked around her tent. Soon Peggy will be coming too, and this tent won't be that lonely.

Eliza's eyes fell to the spot she and Hamilton sat so close before. She can feel her cheeks burning. Quickly shake it off, laid on the bed, and Eliza drifted to sleep easily.

* * *

In the other tent though, it's loud.

"Open it and read it, _monsieur!"_ Lafayette teased, having puppy eyes toward Laurens. Hamilton and Lafayette was crowding Laurens who's holding the letter Peggy sent tight to his chest. Burr just stared from his bed but there's no denying he's also interested in what's written in the letter. Mulligan watched from his own bed, laughing at how Laurens blushed from the teasing.

"Come on John, don't keep us waiting!" Mulligan encouraged, looking at Hamilton trying to grab the letter from Laurens' chest so he can read it quickly.

"This is not the first time you two letter each other. Why do you have to be so shy about this one?" Hamilton asked deadpanned. Suddenly the room tensed. Laurens fidget in his seat. That's not a good sign, Burr noted. Laurens fidget usually only when he did something he knew he might regret but still did anyway.

"I- I may-" Laurens stuttered, "h-have asked her t-to comevisitthecampsoon."

Mulligan, Burr, Lafayette and Hamilton stared. Didn't know what to react to. The way Laurens had said it cutely, how fast he hanged from stuttering to rapping or how he had asked a girl to visit the camp. Lafayette was first to react by slumping himself on Laurens bed and muffled his laughter with Laurens' pillow, "Oh God this is priceless."

"We gotta know the answer! Open the letter and read it!" Hamilton urged. Burr and Mulligan looked at each other, didn't know what to do. It took a few good seconds of Hamilton pleading and Lafayette trying to quiet down his squealing till Laurens' finally opened the letter and read it. Hamilton tried to peek but was blocked by Laurens' obviously. So after a few minutes Hamilton asked, "So? What did she say?"

Laurens' looked at the letter, then at Hamilton, then back at the letter. Took one good pinch from Lafayette and him saying 'Just in case you think it's a dream.' Laurens' flinched on the pinch and hid behind Hamilton to make sure he's not getting anymore pinching. Then he shouted on top of his lung, "SHE'S COMING!"


	6. Second Day Training

**Control**

 **-Second Day Training-**

It was five in the morning. Eliza woke up a bit later than she should. When she saw the clock, she woke up hastily, grabbed her letters and a few props. Put on a small coat and her mask as she ran outside. Eliza ran to the training ground and found the person she's looking for. She shouted to get his attention, "Good morning Mr. Washington."

"Ah, good morning Elizabeth." Washington stopped his trail, turned around and waited for Eliza to reach him. He waited patiently for Eliza to calm down and commented, "It's rare for anyone to be awake this morning."

"Well, I just so happen to know that you always take morning walks."

"From where do you know this?" Washington asked. Not many soldiers knew he takes morning walks. Eliza looked another direction, made sure she didn't meet his eyes. She just can't tell him that the boys were talking about habits around the camp and that Washington's habits for morning walks was one of them. Washington got the feeling that Eliza's not telling no matter how long he hanged around so he continued "It seems you have no intention of sharing. That's fine. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, there is." Eliza's face lit up and she gave him the letters she wrote last night. "Here's the letters, could you send them to my family?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes. Just one more thing."

* * *

The soldiers were a bit excited. They had run another lap early in the morning, it wasn't as bad as yesterday. Still tiring, sure, but better than yesterday. Eliza took notice of this. She stood proudly in front of the soldiers, next to Washington who decided to tag along today, align on their position. "For today. We're simply… running."

The soldiers looked at each other. More running. It's better than all the training Eliza gave yesterday, but still, more running. They went back to their position when Eliza clapped her hands, "Simple task. I have asked Mr. Washington very early in the morning to hide a total of ten flags in the upper side of that mountain. Now, Mr. Washington went alone, yes Commander?"

"I can call for that." Washington answered, "I hid it all alone. No one watching me or tailing behind me."

"Any soldier who retrieve a flag will rest for the day. Any soldier who didn't have one by the time the last flag is found shall have… extra training." The soldiers groaned at the mention of extra training. Now they're pumped up to win. Anything to avoid the extra training.

"Oooohh a game." Laurens mentioned, "I like this game."

"Now here's the catch." Eliza shouted, tensing every other soldier. "If I found five of ten flags, then only five other flag holders will be lucky while everyone else shall have extra training."

"I change my mind." Laurens grunted.

"Flags are not allowed to be stolen from others. If you found a flag, please signal with one gunshot. If I found a flag, I will signal with two gunshots. The time limit is three hours. Please warm up, we start in fifteen minutes." Eliza instructed and the soldiers started doing their warm ups. Everyone expect two soldiers. Lafayette and Hamilton. The two came up to Washington and Eliza.

" _Mademoiselle,_ while I trust you have the skill to do, isn't five out of ten too much?"

"Why so?" Eliza tilted her head in confusion. Then looking at Washington who just smiled easily.

"Because, well…" Lafayette looked at Hamilton, trying to pick out the right words.

"Because your stature is smaller than us that we can outrun you?" Hamilton deadpanned.

"Oh, you will _never_ be able to outrun me." Eliza stated. Lafayette and Hamilton didn't know how to react to how sure Eliza was.

Washington scoffed, "Good luck on _outrunning_ her. I've never seen anyone succeed on doing so."

Lafayette and Hamilton tensed. Ran off to start warming up. Eliza giggled and looked at Washington, "You're really pumping them up with energy now."

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if you have the whole advantage." Washington answered. Eliza nodded her head and went off to warm up herself. She made sure her hair is tucked and that her mask won't fall off as she ran. Every soldiers eyed her, some scared, some awed. After 15 minutes, they were ready to run. Eliza stood behind all of the soldiers.

"We will start with Mr. Washington's signal." Eliza said. Everyone got ready to run. Eliza was on further back from everyone. Washington looked at her as if a bit worried she'll lose. Though he took it back when he saw how confident she was. With one gunshot, everyone was running for the hills. Eliza ran to the hills behind the soldiers at first. Some was mocking at how slow she was. Till she suddenly took a different path from them. Instead of taking the long way around, Eliza jumped and hung at edges of the hill and started climbing them. Utilizing any nature support she could find. In a matter of minutes, Eliza had outrun every other soldiers. Not long later, while the soldiers had finally reached the hills, Eliza raised a gun toward the sky and shot it twice. Burr stared at where the shot came from, "That girl is something."

"And if we don't get moving, we're having extra punishment tonight. MOVE!" Laurens shouted and every soldiers who heard it started scrambling to find at least one flag. Eliza climbed the tree and looked around. Since she found one flag, all she needed to do was look at the trail Washington left behind, but he was smart and left a few misdirecting ones. So her view up from the top only revealed the lies. Her eyes landed on one flag sticking out from the bushes. Another two gunshots.

"GUYS! GUYS! THAT'S TWO! SHE ALREADY GOT TWO!" Hamilton shouted in a panic. Sure he loves her but he's not interested in any harsh training. Hamilton revised a plan for them to split from there. To cover much area than one can hold. She said they're not allowed to steal another flag. But that means they can have more than one flag and give it to another soldier. So it's a pretty good plan.

"There's eight out-" Another two gunshots from the west side. Hamilton bit his lip before continuing, " _Seven_ out of ten more. The best chances we get is to split now."

The others agreed to the plan and split up. Using whatever they can to have a flag of their own. Eliza climbed another tall tree. From that tree, she was able to see the camp. Taking out her spyglass, she eyed the camp. Of course she would find Washington looking back at her. She wondered if he had a good vision or if it's just an instinct he had. Washington waved at her and Eliza found herself giddy with excitement. She put the spyglass back in its place. She looked around, trying to find another flag. That's when she heard a gunshot.

At way end of east, Hamilton found one flag. By the time he fired his gun, he was running around, trying to find more flags for his comrade. Eliza's blood fired up with excitement that someone is catching up on her tail. Eliza eyed the several footsteps Washington left. It's a pretty far gunshot, so Washington must slip one more flag from her spot to the spot of the other gunshot. Eliza was thrilled by the chase. Especially when her hands landed on another flag, hidden on a tree. She took out her gun, fired another two warning shots. "That's four out of five. Just one more."

Eliza was a bit happy when she heard whimpers of nearby soldiers. Then she was taken surprised when she heard 3 gunshots from three separate places. It was accompanied by scream of happiness that she knew fair well. Burr's, Laurens' and Lafayette's. In which Lafayette was screaming in French gleefully. So there's one on one. One more free flag and one more that Eliza need. Eliza considered Washington's pattern of movement, the previous position of where the flags she found and the flags the others found. Just with that, she found herself running to the nearest river. There she found it, the last flag she needed. As Eliza was about to fire her warning shot, another gunshot was heard. Eliza smiled, well that's five lucky men. Then she fired her warning shots.

The soldiers walked back to the camp. Clearly in distress and disarray as they knew that they're going to get. Eliza walked there last. They all looked slumped against each other. Only the five men, Washington's best, standing proudly with their own respective flags. Mulligan was the last one to find a flag. Eliza smirked and raised an eyebrow, showing five flags. She separated the five of them from the others and started giving orders to the others. Specific tiring hellish orders so to speak. After the groans and moans, Eliza turned to the five. "As for you five, I'm training you differently."

And she did. Unlike the other soldiers, Eliza trained the five differently. Instead of 'training' it's more like a 'test'. She had them do several things and just nodded respectively after they're done. Eliza sent them off to watch over the groups that received extra punishments. While she went off to watch over another group. Then it was lunchtime. Mulligan walked off to inform the soldiers they can rest while Burr, Laurens, Lafayette and Hamilton grouped up. Eliza sneaked up from behind Lafayette, "What's up?"

Lafayette jumped to hide behind Burr, slightly hissing at Eliza. Laurens and Hamilton stared wide eyed. Burr was frozen in his position, dumbfounded. Hamilton's jaw dropped, "HOW DID YOU!?"

"What?" Eliza eyed them confused. Then she looked at how they're looking at her feet. Considered what might have happened. "Oh. _Oh._ Yeah… sorry. I just finished checking and helping the others train. Was I moving without making any sound again?"

Laurens' furrowed his eyebrow, "Is that something you normally do?"

"If you have my job, yes." Eliza stated, as a matter of fact. Lafayette walked out from behind Burr and shared a confused look while Hamilton and Laurens' just accepted what Eliza said.

"Okay…" Burr said, "We're just watching the others. Here, you know, like you assigned us?"

"I see. Laurens, Burr, come with me." Eliza said. There was a hint of command there. Something that Laurens and Burr didn't really find annoying at all. They moved from their post and was about to follow Eliza but Laurens couldn't move because Hamilton was clinging on him.

"What about me?"

"Keep watching them." Eliza answered straight.

"Pft." Lafayette stifled a laugh and helped peeled Hamilton off Laurens. Eliza laughed and mouthed a thank you to Lafayette. Laurens and Burr went with Eliza. Hamilton pouted and was loudly whining at Lafayette. Mulligan was silent but gave a suspicious look at Eliza as she left. Eliza lead the two men to her tent. They felt the need to be formal somehow. So they stood in their position in front of Eliza.

"I need you two to be on the lookout for General Arnold Benedict."

"What. Wait…" Laurens looked at Eliza asking for a confirmation of what he's thinking, "Don't tell me-"

"He's the spy. Yes. But we need evidence." Eliza answered to confirm and sit down on her chair, pulling a few papers that she kept of her spying on him. It was a few evidence but not enough to actually punish him.

"Do you _think_ he's a spy or is he _really_ a spy?" Burr asked, going to a more relaxed state.

"We think he defected to the British. Many of Mr. Washington's informant told him that he's been talking with a British officer, and every time he did, we lose more than what we accounted."

"Why… us?" Lauren's asked. Burr shared the same asking look of him. Eliza looked up at the standing boys- friends. She trusted them.

"The previous training. You two showed the best potential of sneak attacks or tailing people. But everyone has their weakness. Yours, Laurens, is that you're easily offended. Which is where Burr comes in. I need your patience to hold of Laurens if he ever starts going wild." Eliza stood up and gave the papers to them. Burr and Laurens accepted it. A non-verbal way of saying they accept the mission.

"Why not tell the others?" Burr asked. Eliza slumped back on her seat. It's not like she doesn't trust the other three. There was only one reason she could think of.

"In this situation, the less the better."


	7. Peggy's at Camp

**Control**

 **-Peggy's at Camp-**

Three days in and the soldiers started developing respect for Eliza. They greeted her when she passed. Eliza did her job well, started showing good results and better combat. But even thought it's just been three days, Eliza found herself homesick. Till one evening, while Eliza was relaxing in her tent, the tent door opened wide. "ELIZA!"

The girl who just entered the tent had a sunny yellow clothing that matches how bright she was smiling. One weird thing was that instead of wearing a dress, the girl was in pants. Peggy dropped her suitcases. Eliza stood from her bed and it was just enough to hold the impact of Peggy running in to hug her. Eliza hugged her little sister back, "Peggy! When did you arrive?"

"Just now. Ran straight here."

"Wait, you haven't report to Mr. Washington about your arrival?"

"You're way more important than reporting to Mr. Washington." Peggy stated, slumped next to her sister on the small bed. They turned to look at each other face to face. "So, how's Mr. Hamilton?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Instead of that, how's Mr. Laurens?"

Peggy's hand went straight to Eliza's face softly. Eliza laugher was muffled by it. Peggy laughed along. She stood up and gave one suitcase to Eliza which was filled with her clothes. Peggy sit down on another bed, one that Eliza asked for since she knew Peggy was coming. From the outside, someone called out, "Excuse me?"

In fast motion, Peggy and Eliza grabbed masks and put it on. Charles Lee walked in, "Sir! Mr. Washington asked for the guest and your presence immediately."

"Confirmed. Thank you Lee." Lee walked out immediately. Peggy and Eliza stood at the same time, tucked their hair nicely to cover it and put the mask on better. When they deemed themselves presentable, they walked out of the tent side by side.

Peggy urged, "Who was that? He kinda looked scared of you?"

"Charles Lee." Eliza answered, tried to say it as sweet as possible, didn't work. "He's jealous of Mr. Washington. So he decided going against orders' the best way to work it out. I almost snapped his arm within the first hour we met."

"That annoying?"

"No. Worse." Eliza sighed. She called out from outside the tent and heard Washington's respond. Peggy and Eliza walked in, surprised to find Laurens and Hamilton standing in front of Washington. After Eliza closed the tent, the girls took the mask off. Peggy didn't hold back as she ran to Laurens, hugging him tight, she got hugged back. It was a shy hug, almost mortifying. Eliza easily smiled and walked next to Hamilton, saluted to Washington and relaxed on her spot. Washington wasn't fazed at Peggy's outburst although Laurens was blushing red. Hamilton leaned to Eliza.

"Are they always like this?"

"Nope. But it's Peggy. If John can't cope with her outbursts or sudden decisions, then there's no chance for them to be together."

"But in front of Mr. Washington?"

"I'm used to it. I've known the Schuyler Family for such a long time." Washington cut in, handed Hamilton a load of papers. Stood up and waited a few seconds for Peggy and Laurens to stop hugging each other. After they separated Washington started talking, "Sorry to disturb you two, but I need to talk to the girls alone for now. Laurens, go back to the tent and informed what I told you to the others. Hamilton, I'm counting on you for those papers."

"Yes sir!" and with longing eyes of Peggy and Laurens, they separated.

Eliza and Peggy was calm around Washington, considered him their uncle. Washington slouched back on his seat and smiled softly at the girls, "How was your journey Margarita?"

"Awesome! Feels great to go around without someone having to watch over."

"Yeah? That's great to hear. How long will you be staying?"

"Only two nights unfortunately." Peggy pouted, "I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Eliza pouted along, but at least she won't be home sick much as long as Peggy's here. Washington nodded, gave her options to help Eliza out or just enjoy her time around the camp. Peggy chose to help Eliza around, wandering how much Eliza had trained them. After a few more talking, Peggy made a weird request, "Um, Mr. Washington, is it possible for me to get one of those soldier uniform?"

"What for?" Eliza and Washington asked in unison.

"Just for fun, I'll blend in easier that way." Peggy answered, shrugged her shoulders but eyes was pleading. Eliza looked at Washington, and rolled her eyes.

"I have the uniform that I never actually wear. If you want to, you can wear that."

"Yes!" Peggy screamed in victory. Eliza and Washington just smiled at how cute she was. They finished their briefing after a few more talk of rules, saluted and walked out. Eliza wasn't surprised when she found Laurens standing outside the tent. His hands to his chest, trying protect himself from the cold of the night. When he saw them walking out, he looked at Eliza as if asking for something. When Eliza looked at Peggy, she had the exact same face. She sighed.

"Sure, go, just be back before midnight, okay?" Peggy hugged her and muttered 'okay'. Eliza glared at Laurens, mouthed at him, "If you dare do anything inappropriate to her, I will make sure you never live to see another day."

Laurens sweat cold. He mouthed back, "Never." But the threat really got to him. Peggy finally broke the hug and said goodbye to Eliza. Accepted Laurens' hand and started walking wherever Laurens lead him. Eliza watched as they walked away, thinking how perfect of a picture they were.

"He has been waiting for an hour outside of the tent, y' know." At the sudden voice, Eliza jumped to her defensive stance. Turns out it was Hamilton behind her, he was also surprised at Eliza's sudden movement. One thing, Eliza was glad he actually learned to sneak around, but really that scared her. Eliza composed herself.

"An hour?"

"Yeah, he ran to the tent, pretty much shouted everything Washington told him to tell the other and ran back here. I tried telling him that they can go tomorrow but he's stubborn. Didn't want to leave." Hamilton offered his arm. Eliza took it, looped her arm around his. He started walking toward her tent. Eliza breathed. This is not something she normally do, and with her crush too! Her heart's beating calmly but her cheeks are burning.

"Does he like her?"

"'Like' would be an understatement. He would trade away every turtles in the world for her." Hamilton laughed, "And you know how much John loves his turtles."

"Love? You mean obsessed, right?" Eliza teased. It earned them their share of laughter. They didn't realize how fast time passed by until they were in front of Eliza's tent. Hamilton stopped. He doesn't know what to do, never had much experience with girls. Eliza stood, waited for Hamilton. This is not a very good scenario. Hamilton scratched the back of his head.

"I'll- I'll see you tomorrow." He said, took a few steps back.

"Yeah. _Yeah…_ good night Alexander." Eliza answered and slowly went inside the tent. Hamilton walked off, waved goodbyes, also said good night. But he waited, made sure Eliza was safe and sound inside the tent then took off for his own tent.

* * *

Eliza waited in her tent for Peggy to come back. She dimmed the light, only one candle illuminating the room and she can clearly see the shadows of anyone passing by. She was sitting down, writing letters back to Angelica and her father. Occasionally taking time to reread the plan for trainings. She was going to stop, but she decided to stay awake until Peggy get back. Which was exactly midnight.

Eliza saw to figure holding hands- nopeeeee, they were holding arms with the shorter figure resting her head on his shoulder. Eliza raised an eyebrow, _how did they get close so quick?_ She heard their giggles clearly from the silent of the night. Peggy separated herself from Laurens but he stopped it, holding her hand still. Eliza wished she had some snack to watch the interesting shadow play going on in front of her tent. She heard Peggy laughed, "We'll meet again in the morning John."

Eliza giggled silently, thinking, 'Oh, they're already on first name basis too.'

Eliza grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight. She didn't hear any replied from Laurens. Just that, all of a sudden, Eliza saw the shadow of Laurens pulling Peggy to his chest. His hand leading her chin closer to his. By the silhouette of it, Eliza saw they shared a kiss under the moonlight. She wanted to squeal so bad, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Slowly and romantically, they pulled away. Based on the shadows though, Eliza would say they were lingering.

"I love you Peggy." Eliza had to hold her breath in the pillow. She heard her little sister giggling with soft voice.

"I love you too John." Peggy then pushed him away. Probably because if they stayed any longer like that, they wouldn't let go of each other. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ah, yes." Laurens' voice was cheerful, "Your promise to kick my ass. I'm looking forward to it."

"Better get ready." Eliza put the pillow back to her chest and watched the shadows. Peggy was standing on a stance Eliza knew Peggy would use when she's mocking someone, hands on her hip with head held high. Eliza heard Laurens approval.

"Come on, get inside already." Laurens pleaded, "I don't want you to get cold."

"Then maybe you can warm me up." Eliza's pillow was back on her face, trying so hard to keep her voice down. It's proving hard to be done because she had never seen Peggy so romantic like this.

"Don't tempt me now."

'Oh perfect.' Eliza thought, 'Laurens just also have to be a smooth talker at this time.'

"But what if I want to?" Peggy teased, but her voice was inviting. Eliza put the pillow down, she had to stop this or she might wake up with her cheekbones hurting from all the smiling. When she was about to, Laurens had walked up a few steps, closing the distance again. But this time, not with a kiss to the lips, just on the forehead and small caress to Peggy's head.

"We'll have all the time in the world one day. But for now, I think Eliza's worried about you."

'Oh I am not.' Eliza stated in her mind, 'Trust me, I am just fine. If you don't take to the account that my soul is slowly being killed of how cute you two are of course.'

Peggy whined but Laurens' hand crept to open the tent slightly. In which Eliza responded by running back to her bed and covering herself with the sheet. She heard Peggy walking in, a few brisk voices of uniforms and Eliza heard Laurens stepping in as well. Peggy probably pulled him in. Eliza tried to not make any sound, put her hands on her lips to prevent it. Peggy whispered to Laurens' ear, "One more kiss and I'll go to sleep."

"One more kiss and I'll tuck you to bed."

"I'm not a baby."

"But you're _my_ baby girl."

Eliza wanted to scream, so bad. She heard small kisses being given and then a kiss to the back of the hand, maybe, Eliza's not entirely sure. Eliza heard Peggy and Laurens said their goodbyes and Laurens walked out of the tent. Eliza heard as Peggy slumped to her own bed. That's when she opened the cover to the bed and gave Peggy a teasing knowing look. Peggy looked back, surprised but then scared, "Don't tell me you were awake all those time."

"I was awake all those time." Eliza answered. Peggy turned red immediately. Eliza laughed and threw her pillow at the little sister. She stood up from the bed and re-enacted, "Oh, one more kiss and I'll go to sleep."

"Shut up!"

"Sis. Peggy. You're so cuteeeee." Eliza sat next to Peggy, booping her nose and pinching her cheek softly. "Where did you guys go?"

"A bar near here. Pretty awesome how he can hold his drink. But we stayed sober. Then it was night walk all around the camp."

"Did he take you to that lake near here? It's beautiful at night."

"He did! And… he confessed there…" Eliza held her breath, "So now, he's courting me." Eliza gripped Peggy's hand, "But I mean, Daddy and Mama doesn't know yet. So he's going to come visit at a free time to tell them personally."

This time Eliza didn't hold back. She screamed. Resulting in Washington coming in running to their tent, since his tent was the closest to the girls. He came in with a sleepy look, clearly he was in the middle of sleep when Eliza's scream woke him up, "What's wrong? What happened!?"

"Mr. Washington! Laurens' officially courting Peggy."

"This is not the time for jokes Elizabeth."

"I'm not joking!" Eliza defended in which Washington turned to look at Peggy for confirmation.

"She's not joking." Peggy confirmed. "Oh, but don't tell Daddy or Mama yet, we want to tell them personally."

"Congratulations! Well, I can tease John about this though, right?" Washington asked, having a smirk glint. Eliza nodded while Peggy couldn't believe the commander was happy for shipping them together. Washington took at the problem of a few soldiers running to the tent as well. Told them that they just had a nightmare and is fine. The soldiers walked away, still confused because they're pretty sure they heard a girl's voice. They shrugged it off and Washington went back to sleep. Eliza made Peggy told the whole story of their date, until they both drifted to sleep.


	8. Peggy's a Badass

**Control**

 **-Peggy's a Badass-**

When Peggy said she's going to kick someone's ass. She never lied.

Peggy shared something similar in common with Eliza. Different but similar. They love fighting. It thrills them. The difference is, Peggy's having fun with just fighting… Eliza needed more than that.

Well, there's that. And there's Eliza, as Sir, standing in front of the soldiers with Peggy next to her. Peggy was also wearing a mask. The only one knowing that she's a _she_ being Laurens and Hamilton. Eliza told the soldiers to form a circle around them and sit down cross-legged and she smirked, "Today we have a guest. Now this particular guest has the confidence she can beat all of you up. Bare hand. Of course I do not want all of you to get hurt today. So I'm giving the chances to show their skill to those who want it."

Peggy smirked under her mask as she threw a confident pose around the soldiers. Some of them were glaring at her. Clearly mocked by the way she's having her way. Eliza pointed her hand to grabbed their attention.

"The catch today, anyone who can defeat her, as in: hold her down to the ground for three seconds on my count, will not have to follow training today."

Everybody can guess the first one to stand up, Charles Lee. That guy just never learns. Peggy glanced at Eliza who just looked at her back _'I told you he's worse than annoying.'_

"I see, well, if it ends in five minutes without anyone losing, it's a tie." Eliza said and walked out of the circle, standing just behind Laurens. He gave her a look of worried. Because even with all the skills Eliza showed him, it doesn't necessarily mean her sister have the same skill and Charles Lee is also a pretty formidable soldier. Eliza understand that gaze, seen it a million times. She just scoffed, "Wait and see. You might learn a thing or two."

Laurens took a deep breath. He knew he can count on Eliza. But just for safety measures, Hamilton and Lafayette patted his back.

"Start."

One word and Peggy jumped on Lee. Startled him, shifted his core of gravity. One hand on his neck and he jumped to his back. It was the perfect moment for Peggy to push him down. It wasn't one minute. It was a few seconds. Peggy straddling him on his chest, hand dangerously around his neck while she's glaring down at him. Her thoughts were as simple as, 'That. Is for bothering my sister around.'

Laurens gulped as he remembered what he promised made to her yesterday night. He was next, Peggy showed no mercy. Pretty much, had a few funs with him as she straddled his hips instead of his chest, gave him a flirty look in which he mouthed, "Not. Now."

Peggy giggled and got up. Eliza was proud that her soldiers tried to go against her even though they knew they would lose. Showed that she had their confidence growing up nice and smoothly. The surprise was that, of all the soldiers that went up against her, only two succeeded.

Lafayette and Mulligan.

Eliza sent them for rest and tended to Peggy. Hours of combats got her worked out. They went back to the tent to rest. In the tent, there was already two glasses of water and a kettle, accompanied by a letter.

 _Figured you two ladies wanted a drink after that tiring combat._

 _The soldiers' confidence are building up and so are their skills._

 _I expect more great things in the future but for now, rest._

 _Lafayette and Burr will be in charge for the afternoon training tonight._

 _You two have some fun around the camp._

 _-Mr. George Washington_

Peggy and Eliza asked Laurens and Hamilton to stand guard while they take bath. To hide their identities around the other soldiers. Weird thing was, how Peggy suddenly disappeared with Laurens after they finished changing. Hamilton's oblivious to might what happened, oh but Eliza know. She knows. If Peggy wasn't with Eliza, she's with Laurens somewhere in the camp, probably making out.

Eliza spend the evening alone in her tent. Mind and heart debating over asking Hamilton on a small walk or just some talk. She couldn't make up her mind. Her mind screams _Yes,_ it's the logical thing to do if you really like him. But her heart screams _No,_ remember the last time you liked someone.

Eliza walked out of the tent for a walk alone instead. When she walked out, Mulligan was there. He appeared as if he was about to walk in her tent. Eliza eyed him. She never really got along with Mulligan. Laurens, Lafayette and even Burr, she got along quick. She knew Mulligan likes to talk, that he's Hamilton's best friend as well. But he always gave her a cold shoulder.

"Mr. Washington is asking for you."

 _Oh… I thought he wanted to talk to me._ Eliza nodded, "Sure. Thank you… Mr. Mulligan."

She started walking away, glanced back and Mulligan was already gone. Eliza wondered if she could ever be on good terms with him.


	9. We Have Evidence

**Control**

 **-We Have Evidence-**

Two days later. A lot had changed. The soldiers now had respect for Peggy as well, referring her to Sir's Second-in-Command. Peggy helped along all the training, although secretly all she wanted to do was watch Laurens more. Their time is limited and not very private. So they take all the seconds they could get.

The Peggy and Laurens couple finished their date, they found out Hamilton and Eliza was in Washington's tent. Mulligan was in charge of guarding a post and Burr was reading a book in the dining hall. Laurens and Peggy walked in the squad's tent with Peggy's arm looped around Laurens' arm. The second they walked in, Lafayette whistled. Peggy rolled her eyes while Laurens chuckled. She pulled her arm from Laurens and informed Laurens and Lafayette, "Well, I have one mission before I leave."

"You're leaving?" Laurens whined, didn't even hold back. He pulled her to his bed and sat down, pulled her to sit on his lap. Peggy giggled as she played with the man's cheek. Laurens let her do so.

"Well, I'm only here to 'bring extra clothes for Eliza'. So yeah, I'm heading back."

"Oh I see." Lafayette continued, sat up on his bed. "Well _mademoiselle_ , what is this mission you're talking about?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Peggy pouted as she rested her head on Laurens' chest. Nods from Laurens and Lafayette. "My older sister, Eliza, have a huge crush on Mr. Hamilton."

Laurens and Lafayette blinked then shouted, "That means, their feelings are mutual!"

"Mutual?"

"Peggy." Laurens held her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, "Alex won't shut up about Eliza."

A playful smirk appeared on Peggy's lips, drew the two men to curiosity. Peggy stood up and offered her hand to Laurens, "Let's confront her."

The two men think, processed then shouted, "What!?"

Peggy's sudden decision making is something Laurens' used to by now. Hamilton told him that Eliza said if he can't deal with it, there's no way he would stay with Peggy. To be honestly speaking though, Laurens loved it when Peggy made sudden decisions. Felt the fun and how funny it was. She lead both men to Washington's tent. Hamilton and Eliza walked out of the tent, shy and bashful as they said their goodbyes and went separate ways. The three tried their best, tiptoeing behind Eliza, making less noise than the soldiers in tents. But as Eliza was standing in front of her tent, she sighed and turned around, "You can get out of your hiding spot now Peggy."

"Caught red handed." Peggy complied and walked out of the spots. Eliza smiled at her.

"You're getting better but the two behind you still needs more training for a sneak attack." Eliza mentioned. Laurens and Lafayette felt defeated and walked out of their own hiding spot. Eliza welcomed them in the tent. The girls settling to sit on their bed while the boys sat down on the chairs. Eliza looked at Peggy, "So? What do you need? I'm pretty sure we said goodbyes just few minutes ago."

"Well sis, we just wanted to ask you about your feelings toward Mr. Hamilton."

"Peggy. If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I've already won that. But no man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, I've been there, I've done that." Eliza noted, taking her head pillow to hug to her chest.

"Yeah," Peggy said boldly, "You don't actually like the wedding candidates Daddy gave you. They don't count."

"Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you!" Laurens shouted, mentioning Hamilton while looking at Eliza to tease. She's been teasing him, it's time for payback.

"Trying to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through you." Lafayette chimed in with her oh-so-France accent.

"Sis, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of." Peggy said. Laurens and Lafayette showed all the letters on top of the desk, which was all Hamilton's letters that Eliza always kept. Not one letter was thrown away.

"No chance! No way!" Eliza shouted as she grabbed all the letters, folded it gently and locked it away in her precious box.

Lafayette grabbed her shoulder and tried to break her mask, "You swoon and you sigh. Why deny it?"

Eliza ran for Peggy's bed and grabbed Peggy's hands and was suddenly on the verge of crying. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson…"

But she was unable to continue. She ran out of the tent, tears falling from her eyes. Peggy suddenly felt guilt overcome her. Laurens and Lafayette was about to run after her but Peggy stopped them. She fell to Lauren's embrace, sobbing to his chest. It broke Laurens' heart to see Peggy crying in his arms. The only thing he was able to think of was to brush her hair quietly. Lafayette took one step back to give some privacy to the couple. Peggy started mumbling that they had taken it a bit too far. Laurens leaned in, whispering apologies and sweet words to soothe her. After a few minutes, she calmed down. Peggy sat on Laurens' lap. Lafayette and Laurens waited patiently for her to talk and so she did, "When we were little, Eliza really liked this boy. They were close, I bet they would've been such a great couple. But… it didn't turn out well for both of them. One thing lead to another and ever since then she was scared of love."

Lafayette and Laurens shared a look, guilty. They didn't think that far. They triggered a rather unpleasant memory to their own friend. Peggy said, "No. It's not your fault. Eliza rarely break down like this. I've been teasing her for such a long time but it's the first time she was ever like this. Leave her alone, give her some space. She'll be fine after a few while."

"You sure, _mademoiselle_?"

"Positive." Peggy nodded. Then she stood up from Laurens' lap, took her suitcase that was laying next to Eliza's desk, "I better head out, any longer than this and I might fall asleep in the middle of the woods."

Laurens pouted, begged her to stay another day but knew it's useless. The two men sent her to her horse. Laurens helped her climbed on it, kissed the back of her hand, "Promise me to write when you arrive at home."

"Promise."

"Go leave before you make John beg Mr. Washington for you to stay." Lafayette deadpanned and Peggy laughed. They said their goodbyes and eventually, Peggy took her leave. Laurens whined the whole thing about missing Peggy already to Lafayette on their way back to the tent. Till his eyes caught on someone particularly suspicious. Benedict Arnold.

"Lafayette. You go ahead without me."

"You sure, John?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Lafayette walked away first. Laurens took out his pocket watch, it's the middle of the night. The only ones awake are soldiers that are working, on guard or just having some personal time. Laurens decided to tail on him. He was glad when he saw Arnold passing by the dining hall. He made a quick trip inside, finding Burr reading a book.

"Aaron!" Burr looked up from the book and find Laurens' eyes. Laurens looked at him dead serious, "Let's go."

Burr quickly took off, no questions. He didn't need to ask when Laurens directed his attention on Arnold. Laurens and Burr separated as they tailed him. They were surprised when they found him with another soldier, one they knew sort of well, John Andre. Burr was closer to them, at least close enough to hear whatever they were talking. Sure enough, Burr found them talking about some confidential information.

But that's nothing. They're still sharing inside the America soldiers. It's not something that would be enough to prove they're traitors. Benedict and Andre separated ways. Burr and Laurens took mental looks. They decided Laurens would follow Andre and Burr would follow Benedict. Laurens saw it all.

Imagine Laurens' surprise when he found Andre switching his uniform to a British soldier uniform. He knew he was outnumbered when he heard more British soldiers coming, so after listening to the important stuff, he retreated. Taking precautions. He practically ran back to the tent, glad that Burr was already there. He didn't take a second look on Hamilton, Mulligan or Lafayette. He grabbed Burr's hand and ran to Washington's tent. Didn't knock, came in frantically. Inside, Eliza and Washington was having a talk. Laurens cut in, "We have evidence."

"Evidence?" Washington raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Evidence of what?"

"I told them to spy on Benedict Arnold." Eliza stated. She put down the papers she was discussing with Washington and faced the two soldiers she employed.

"You did what!?"

"They're my best soldier in sneak attacks. I trust them enough as fellow soldiers. Look where it got us, we have evidence now." Eliza explained. Washington's surprised face turned soft. Burr and Laurens stared at each other, they thought Washington gave the orders. When both of them met Washington's eyes, they froze in fear. But Washington calmed down and smiled.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Washington looked at Eliza. He sighed, not disappointed. but because he knew Eliza made her mind up. There's nothing changing that.

"Mr. Washington, they got the evidence. That's all we need." Eliza pleaded back. She walked toward Burr and Laurens with cups of water. They needed it, they didn't even realize they were panting so hard.

"We don't actually _have_ it with us." Laurens continued, after Burr and Laurens finished their drink. Eliza and Washington frowned. For the first time Laurens felt little. Burr took a step in front of him. Like Eliza said before, if Laurens started going wild that's when Burr stepped in.

"We saw him sharing information to a John Andre."

"In which John Andre's also spy from the British soldier." Laurens added. Burr looked at Laurens, as surprised as Eliza and Washington was. Laurens gulped but continued his report, "He kept his British uniform hidden well. He's the one sending the messages from Benedict to the British soldiers."

"If so, then we can conduct search on him, we will find the letters he kept from the British officer and maybe some of the bribe money." Burr explained. Laurens started regaining his composure behind his friend's back. Eliza nodded along, she agreed with him.

"To suddenly conduct search on stuff. Won't it be rather suspicious?" Washington exclaimed. Eliza frowned. True, it would be weird if they just suddenly conduct search on only one person. Well, they could do it with everyone but then he would have time to hide the evidence.

"We could do it secretly." Eliza offered. Washington, Burr and Laurens stared at the girl. "If you can distract him from his room, I can search his tent thoroughly."

"It's too risky." Washington declined.

"It's better than conducting search on everyone."

"Eliza does have point Mr. Washington." Burr continued, "I think Alex can distract Benedict with some letters. Herc can distract John Andre. If the plan goes well, we'll have better condition."

"But if it doesn't, Elizabeth would be known throughout the British soldiers. No."

"Mr. Washington." Eliza called. Washington stopped massaging his scalp and looked at his hitman. She was looking at him with cold eyes, "This would be the first time you ever doubt my skills."

Washington think. This wasn't actually the first time he had doubt her skill, but it was the first time he had ever voiced it out. His head went back to previous missions. It was impossible in his head but Eliza made it possible. So why now, why now is he having doubts? Washington shook his head, "Forgive me. I was… distracted. Okay. We'll do this mission tomorrow. Before lunch. I'll ask Alexander to talk about the inconsistencies in his letters and Aaron, John tell Hercules about distracting Andre. John, I want you and Lafayette to stand on guard for Elizabeth at the hour of the mission. Aaron, you'll replace Eliza as the teacher tomorrow."

They saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Elizabeth." Washington called, just before the three of them was walking out of the tent. Eliza stopped her tracks, turned to look at Washington. Now he knew why. It's not that he doubts her. It's not that he doubts her skills. It was that he's scared. If Eliza was caught by the British soldiers, what would Hamilton react. He had the instincts of a father over Eliza and Hamilton, to see them lose each other would hurt him as well. He sighed, gave an undertone of pleading, "Be careful tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

She left the tent. Washington put the candle out, decided he need some sleep for the night.


	10. One Duel Confrontation

**Control**

 **-One Duel Confrontation-**

The mission went far too smooth at first. Laurens couldn't actually believe it's happening.

Hamilton wasn't even acting, he's actually screaming at Arnold for the inconsistencies he found in the letters. Washington wondered if it was just luck or actually destiny that Hamilton fit in to distract Arnold. It would probably be enough threat, in another way of course. Burr felt pity at Arnold, who's trying to explain his best about the inconsistencies. Burr stood as the replacement to lead the soldiers' training. He kept a close eye on Mulligan and Andre. Mulligan's doing a good job on distracting Andre. Laurens and Lafayette was waiting outside of Arnold's tent. They were discussing random stuff as they kept a good look at their surrounding. No soldiers in sight.

Eliza's inside. Slowly inspecting every single letters. Found bunch of them, tucked away nicely in a box. Foolishly unlocked was the box. Eliza considered putting all the letters in her bag but the letters would be threatening to get out. Eliza needed to read everything just to make sure she got the most important ones. That's her only mission. But all the letters are way too important. The letters had confidential, important information. Only higher-ups would know this. And it was all addressed either to or from the British. It would explain the previous battles they've lost.

Eliza clicked her teeth. _Unforgivable._

Lafayette and Laurens panicked when they saw Arnold walking toward the tent. Screaming, shouting Hamilton at his tail. The two men saw Arnold turned at Hamilton, "I need some space. I'll explain to you later evening. Am I understood?"

Lafayette and Laurens quickly put their bodies as defense to make sure Arnold's not able to get inside. Arnold realized their intention and was about to command them. He was surprised when Eliza walked out. She was still wearing her mask but her long hair was out. Clearly anyone would identify her as a girl. The wind she carried around her was cold. Threatening. As if a wolf's territory was entered. The men froze. Eliza glared. "Benedict Arnold. I challenge you to a duel. A matter of life or death."

Eliza walked toward Arnold. Lafayette and Laurens immediately made way for her. Didn't know what got to their feet, it felt weak with fear. The girl in front of them is not the girl they really know… or is it the real face of the girl they thought they knew? Eliza threw the letters at Arnold's face.

There was a brief silence. Until Hamilton caught up of what Eliza had said and shouted, "What the fuck!? No!"

" _Mademoiselle_ , _êtes-vous fou!?"_ Lafayette shouted, not caring who hears. Asking if Eliza's crazy right now kinda feel appropriate. Laurens thought so too.

"If you do not accept it, then I will eagerly report all of this to Mr. Washington." Eliza continued, completely ignoring her friends' pleading.

"So you're giving me a chance to live," Arnold started talking, "By killing you."

"Yes." Eliza confirmed. A cold smirk on her lips caught Arnold's attention. A shiver down his spine. Eliza continued, "If it helps, in my last will, I will write for this three boys to not tell a single soul."

"…I accept it." Arnold answered.

"We will go with old fashion rapier, yes?"

"Understood." He grabbed the letters Eliza shoved on him before and walked in his tent. As he passed her, he can't help but feel the shudder as if a Grim Reaper is right next to him. Eliza was glaring at him, at his soul. Hamilton ran to her and grabbed her arm, surprising her and Eliza, even if it's only a small portion, reverted back to her own self. Her eyes were no longer cold, no more fear around her. But Eliza didn't listen, she wasn't able to. She doesn't know what Laurens or Lafayette or Hamilton was talking about as they dragged her to Washington's tent. Eliza felt Lafayette's hand carefully and softly took her mask off. She's guessing Hamilton's talking about what they just did.

But in Eliza's ear, it's all silent. She can only hear her heartbeat.

The thrill of the kill. _Soon… soon I'll have it._

"WHAT!?" Washington shouted. So hard that the birds that usually rested peacefully on top of his tents flew away, scared. So hard that it actually brought Eliza back. She saw Lafayette, Laurens and Washington looking at her. Washington was hinted with anger. Lafayette and Laurens was drowned in worried. Hamilton… Hamilton ignored eye contact with her. It made Eliza felt alienated.

"EXACTLY MY THOUGHT!" Hamilton barged in, but he was locking eyes with Washington. Eliza wished she could see the expression Hamilton have on his face. Is he worried… or angry… or maybe he doesn't care at all? She wondered.

"What were you thinking Elizabeth!?" Washington asked angrily. He stood up from his chair, walked around the desk to look face to face with Eliza.

"There's more advantage if we do it by duels. We can end this faster and with less commotion." Eliza answered head-on. Lafayette slapped his forehead while Laurens massaged his scalp.

"But if you get killed-" Washington called in.

"Me? Killed by another man? No no no no no. I will not be killed for such a petty reason."

"Okay but-" As Washington was about to continue his explanation, someone walked in the tent. No bother announcing himself before waltzing in. For sure, it was John Adams. He looked at Hamilton with such displeased eyes before moving to look at Washington. He was about to say something but his eyes caught Eliza. Hamilton hissed quietly. Laurens' knuckles turned white. Lafayette would bare his teeth, growled if Adams took another step closer to them.

"Oh God, Mr. Hamilton! Why is a woman in this tent!?" Adams shouted. The tent was silent. So silent they could hear the grasshopper outside. Hamilton felt personally offended that he was blamed.

"Mr. Adams, it's best for you to walk in some other time." Washington said, not bothering to answer Adams' previous question. He massaged the bridge of his nose and sit back on his seat, trying to process what Eliza just did before Adams barged in.

"Apologies, Mr. Washington, shall I escort the lady out?" Adams asked, was about to offer his hand to Eliza. Hamilton stepped in, standing between Eliza and Adams, acting as a shield and a small growl on his chest. Lafayette and Laurens visibly glared at Adams. He's either oblivious or easily shrugged of the predicament that he's not wanted in the tent.

"No need for that." Washington waved his hand.

"But sir!"

"Close the door on your way out." Washington dropped. Adams took a defeated salute and walked out. Hamilton and Eliza glaring as he did. Lafayette and Laurens looked clearly annoyed. Eliza turned to Washington, took out and held the knife she had kept hidden, "Lemme kill him."

"Hold your horses Elizabeth."

"Booooo, I would love to see _the lady_ kill that fat motherfucker."

"John. No."

"I would love to see _this woman_ torture that arrogant man first, then kills him."

"Lafayette."

"Maybe she could even-"

"Alexander." Washington furrowed his eyebrow, confused as to how they suddenly forgot what they were talking about before. Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette and Eliza looked down, guilty as they said their sorry in union. Washington leaned back on his chair, "Lafayette, go ask Hercules and Aaron, if they can look for a rapier Elizabeth can use?"

"Sir, you can't possibly be agreeing to her duel!" Hamilton cuts in.

"Well now I know none of you guys have seen Elizabeth with a rapier." Washington answered. The boys looked at each other, tried to recount every time they've seen Eliza being a badass soldier. They've seen her bare-hands, with guns, with knives but never really seen her with swords. Their final look was given at Eliza who had a smirk on her face.

"I like to keep my trump card hidden." She started explaining, "Well I gotta use it now since I don't know what Benedict are capable of."

Lafayette decided to agree, he trust Eliza that much. He turned to Washington, "I'll look for a rapier she can use."

"No!" Eliza rejected quickly. She moved and this time she can see Hamilton's expression. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she found Hamilton's worried and angry. _He cared about her… that's enough for her._ Eliza started talking, "Alexander can you write a letter for Laurens and I to leave to my house? I'm much more comfortable with my own rapier."

"Excuse me." Hamilton fixated his eyes on the girl he loved the most, "You and John?"

"Mr. Washington needs you here and I'm pretty sure Laurens misses Peggy." Eliza stated, oblivious to the hint of jealousy in Hamilton's voice, and Laurens immediately blushed. It earned a few chuckles and whistles from his fellow friends. Washington sighed in defeat, asked for Hamilton to stay and write the letter and for Lafayette to ready horses for Laurens and Eliza. They followed the orders. Lafayette turning to take the horses, Hamilton started writing the letter while Laurens and Eliza head to their separate tent to take some stuff.

"Okay now I'm suspicious. Why me?" Laurens asked, they were halfway before separating ways. Eliza just smiled.

"Peggy probably misses you already. I bet she doesn't say much in the letters to you. But if I let you read my letters, it'll become obvious. I'm doing my sister a favor… well a favor to you too."

"You love teasing me, don't you?"

"Maybe." Eliza giggled and walked ahead from him. Laurens had to take a second look, maybe a third. Make sure she's the same girl who, before, challenged Arnold on a duel. He still remembered how the atmosphere around her was different, how her eyes pierced. But at the end, it is the same girl. Eliza continued as she clapped her hands, "Plus. Peggy knows where we hide our rapier."

"Peggy knows?" Laurens asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, she's my training partner." Eliza exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she added, "She's scarier than me once she holds a rapier."

Laurens gulped. Eliza was already powerful enough, what will Peggy be? Heck, Peggy's already strong bare-handed, beat up half of the soldiers in the camp. To think the cutie Laurens fell in love with might be that powerful as well. Eliza saw the tension that appeared and laughed to cool it off, "Don't worry, she'll never hurt a soul. She just likes playing with rapier."

Laurens visibly sighed in relief. Eliza added, "But you should've seen us when she took on a band of bandits that barged in the house one night. She was awesome. She got them all hanging on the wall. Crying for mercy."

"That sadistic side of you Eliza. That sadistic side."


	11. One Night Sleepover

**Control**

 **-One Night Sleepover-**

Laurens and Eliza was standing in front of the Schuyler's Mansion. It was late, near midnight. They arrived later than usual because _someone_ just had to take three shots of Sam Adams before meeting his lover's parents. They waited until he was sober, and no longer with a hangover before continuing which cuts around five to seven hours of their trip.

And don't get her talking about the mess Laurens made on the bathroom floor of the inn.

They've knocked on the door. They were waiting for someone to answer the door. Laurens had doubted someone would answer. He tried to convince Eliza to stay in an inn for another night and come back early morning but Eliza rejected the idea. She knew he would prolong the time before the visit. A few minutes later, a man opened the door. Looking prideful and slightly scary because of the dim light. Until he saw Eliza's face and smiled. The man turned from an angry boss to the softest human alive. Eliza ran in for a hug.

"Welcome home Eliza. How was your trip?" He asked, patting his daughter's head.

"Great Daddy! Is anyone else awake?"

"Your mother is fast asleep. She has been waiting for you all evening, she thought you'll arrive in the morning because you're not one to be late. Angelica's writing a letter. Peggy's… huh... I haven't check on her." He stepped back, "Come on, get inside. The night is cold."

Laurens and Eliza walked in. Eliza stood between Laurens and her father immediately. She knew he would lose his mind if he doesn't say anything so Eliza saved him. "Daddy, he is one of Mr. Washington's aide de camp and my fellow soldier, Mr. John Laurens"

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Schuyler." Laurens said. Eliza was honestly impressed he didn't stutter. They shook hands and Eliza nodded happily. There were footsteps noises just from behind Eliza, slightly above. It was coming from the staircase. Eliza turned around and her eyes fell on a sleepy but excited Angelica.

"Eliza, is that you?" ohhh the sound was so familiar. So sweet. A sound she had heard ever since her birth. A sound that took care of her as an older sister. Eliza ran to Angelica's embrace. Hugged as if they've been separated for eternity although it's only been a few weeks. Laurens was silent, waited for their next action. While Eliza and Angelica hugged, Schuyler acted. He called servants, it made Laurens fidget in his position.

"Mr. Laurens, this is Mr. Sean, he's one of my personal servant. He'll be leading you to your room for the night. Have some rest." Schuyler patted Laurens' back and walked toward his daughters. Laurens saw Sean picking up his bags and immediately went over, trying to bring his own bags.

"Oh please don't." Sean smiled. He was happy and content. It made Laurens wonder. Sean was tall and strong, he could overthrow Schuyler anytime from the look of it. But he's black… he's a slave. Sean gave Laurens a softer smile, "Come. I will explain along the way Mr. Laurens."

So Laurens complied. Said his goodbyes to the Schuylers and followed Sean to another hall. They were silent until Sean deem it was a place where nobody else can hear them. He stopped, turned and opened a door to a room. Sean let Laurens walked in first. Let him take in the beautiful decorated guest room that was prepared for him. It's a bit over the top. Laurens stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Sean put his bags down next to desk and pulled out a letter out of his vest, "From Princess Peggy to her Prince."

Laurens blushed and received the letter. "Thank you."

"I know your expression. It's rare to have someone who dislikes the blacks being a servant." Sean started talking. Although he was talking casually, his posture was that of a ready servant. Laurens put away the letter, intended to listen carefully. Sean continued, "But. Me working for the Schuyler family is of my own will. So is the rest of the servants here. You don't need to worry. The three girls are lovely, the mistress is kind and the master is fair. We have our food and shelter. We're also given time offs."

"You talked of them so fondly." Laurens replied. "But don't you yearn for freedom?"

"Oh I do! But right now, this is freedom for me. If I go out, I will be shackled to a house where they abuse slaves. In here, they don't do that. I believe you're tired from the trip. I will take my leave now." Sean was walking away as he talked. Heading toward the door. But he stopped before he closed the door, "and… the girls here did something I will forever be thankful for. So I will spend the rest of my life protecting them. Which means if you make Princess Peggy cry, I will make sure you never see the light of tomorrow."

The door closed. Laurens wondered what just happened.

* * *

Peggy were smiling as she heard Angelica and Eliza's voice passing through her bedroom. She was excited that her sister finally came. Quickly took her pillow and turned the lights off. Ran to Eliza's room. Angelica and Eliza was inside, laying in Eliza's queen bed, ready to talk until the fell asleep. Peggy gave a sly smile and requested, "Sleepover?"

"Aren't we too old for this?" Angelica groaned but smiled along.

"Never!" Peggy shouted, slamming her body next to Eliza. Angelica sighed and stated that Peggy does have a point. Eliza fiddled on the newest letter she just received from Hamilton. She didn't open it. She has already re-read the letters for seven time. Almost remember every single words in it. It was from Hamilton, supposedly ordered by Washington but Hamilton wrote it. Angelica and Peggy looked at each other then at Eliza.

"What did he say?" Peggy asked, leaning on Eliza's shoulder.

"That he's my second. He talked about the time and place already. It's in three days so I'll be leaving early morning." Eliza answered, looking carefully at the letter, fingers shaking.

Angelica eyed Eliza. She can read her little sister like a book, "He said something more. Tell us."

Eliza sighed. There's nothing she can hide from Angelica. So she grabbed her pillow and rested her head. Her voice was muffled but Angelica and Peggy could still make it out. "He said, 'Let's get out of this town. Go out of the city, and away from the crowds." And that, "Heaven can't help me now. Nothing lasts forever."

Angelica felt her breath hitch. The pang on her heart feels heavier. Peggy was awed and was saying praising words for Eliza to be with Hamilton. Angelica was silent. She thought she moved on from those intelligent eyes but it's too hard. Her eyes landed on Eliza, who had surfaced from the pillow. How dreamy her eyes turned as she was thinking about Hamilton. How Angelica know Eliza might break if she loses him.

Eliza took another sweet look at the letter. Considering what Hamilton had offered her. She had lived her life as Washington's hitman. Sure there was a life before that. It's not a life she wanted though. Yet now, someone's offering her something else. To run away… _run away?_ Eliza never run away. As the hitman, she would never run away or leave a mission unfinished. But the offer was so intriguing especially that it's with him…, _this is gonna take me down, isn't it?_

Angelica, Peggy and Eliza slept on the cramp bed. Peggy and Angelica's hand hanging on the side of the bed while their other hand was wrapped around Eliza. A content smile on their face.

In the middle of the night, Peggy forced her sleepy self to wake up. She made sure she moved quietly, trying to make the smallest movement as to not wake Eliza up. But she knew it wasn't much. The second Peggy was off the bed and was putting a second layer of clothing against the cold, Eliza's eyes shot opened. Met Peggy in the light of the moon from the window. They didn't say a word for a while. Eliza was trying to tied it all together. He realized what's happening and gave a content sigh, "Be back before Angelica's awake or you know you'll be in trouble."

Peggy giggled happily and snuggled to the coat, "Thanks Eliza."

"Have fun Peggy." And Eliza closed her eyes and continued to sleep. Peggy nodded and ran out of the room. One thing she loves about living here was that she knew ever single rat hole that exist. Any passageway, any hideout. Took one turn here, and a left, pulled a lever, gave three knocks. The door opened. Peggy's eyes looked at Laurens'. Laurens had a sly smirk on his face as he showed the letter he received from Sean before.

"Be awake at midnight and wait in the room. I'll come to you. Really Princess Peggy?"

Peggy laughed and hugged him. Arms around his neck as his hands snaked on her waist, "Where did you hear that nickname?"

"Mr. Sean." Laurens answered. His hands moved along Peggy's, "Let's get you under the covers. You're freezing."

Small kisses and nuzzles. Sharing thoughts under the moonlight and just snuggling wishing they could be like that for forever. Really wouldn't that be great? But as the clock strikes four am, Peggy made it her case that she had to be back. Laurens took his time showering her with kisses and making sure she remembers he loves her although they're going to meeting later hours too. Peggy accepted all the kisses and 'I love you's. Returned them equally.

Schuyler was the one who found his girls in a mess of blanket tug war in Eliza's room. He panicked early in the morning when he couldn't find Angelica and Peggy in their room. Turns out they just had another sleepover. Schuyler wondered when they will ever get enough of having sleepover.


	12. A Small Confession

**Control**

 **-A Small Confession-**

Early in the morning, everyone but the servants were up. Schuyler and Catherine was hugging Eliza so hard that she fears they might keep her here. Peggy and Laurens didn't even try to hide how much they're going to miss each other. Angelica tear Eliza from their parents and gave her little sister a hug. Laurens and Eliza left early in the morning. It's a two-day trip, it's gonna be tiring.

Eliza wasn't much in thought about the duel, but instead about Hamilton. The letter he just sent her before was… surprising. They had never gone as far as friends or really close partner, never expressed how much they worried over each other in words. Then he just suddenly sent a letter asking something as close as to elope with her. That was a complete change.

Two-day trip doesn't feel so long with Laurens.

Hamilton was the first face Eliza saw when they arrived to the camp. All the soreness and tiredness was washed away when Hamilton briskly carried her down from the horse and pulled her away from any public eye. His eyes were on hers, hopeful and tearful. His hands were on her waist. His lips stuttering as if the right words just won't come out.

"A welcome back hug would be nice." Eliza offered, opening her arms. Hamilton took the invite and hugged her. So much for a welcome hug. His hands were tight on her waist and he drowned his face on her shoulder. They haven't shown this much affection to one another, the main reason being Eliza too scared of loving him. But here she was, letting him take control.

"You know you don't need to duel-"

Eliza groaned internally, but still relishing in the hug, "We've talked about this. We already decide the time and place too."

Eliza can feel him as if he was one with her. The breath on her shoulder, the warmth on her chest, the tingle of his hair on her neck. Hamilton couldn't help but hugged her tighter, as if she was his lifeline. She is his lifeline. The days with her, he wouldn't trade with anything in the world. She caught and took the breath away from him. And now, she might die because he agreed to Washington's plan to become Eliza's second.

"You know I love you, right?" Hamilton asked. Eliza's heart felt like it stopped beating. She'll be lying if she said no. He practically screamed affection and love towards her. Laurens, Lafayette and Burr confirmed this. Angelica and Peggy supported this. But _this_ is something she can't relish on. Eliza tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "I know but-"

"But it won't be enough reason for you to stop." Hamilton said and his right hand pushed her chin gently. Letting Eliza's eyes met his gentle ones. "So don't stop. If I can't stop you, then at least I'll be there. I won't let you die. I'll take the thrust of the rapier for you if I could. I'll-"

"Alexander." Eliza called. This time she pushed him off. Separating two feet from him.

"I'm not lying."

"I know…" Eliza answered, half in agony, half in pain. Hamilton was too scared to make a move. Eliza was the one who establish the distance. He's scared if he crossed it he might lose her forever. Eliza looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm not ready for being more than this."

"I can tell." Hamilton sputtered the word in despair. It hurt him to say it and deep down, it hurt Eliza to hear it. Hamilton took one step away, "But I'll wait. For you. I'll wait. We should go to Mr. Washington's camp. He's expecting your arrival."

He suddenly stepped closer, ignoring the distance they made. Put his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, "Don't cry." It was more of a statement than a command.

Eliza put her hand over Hamilton's. When did she start crying? When did she let him take control? When did she let her guard down near him? But she needed that… it's been so long since she could let her guard down. Hamilton's warm hand on her cheek and he slowly planted a kiss on her forehead whispering, "Dry your tears, Mr. Washington's is going to kill me if he found out I made you cry."

She giggled, "You didn't make me cry."

"There's that beautiful smile." And he had a satisfied smile on his face as he let go of her face. "Come on, let's go."

Hamilton pulled Eliza's arm to loop around his and walked out to the public eye. Eliza lets him, finding somewhat content with the confused looks the other soldiers gave that there was an unknown woman with Hamilton. Laurens and Lafayette was outside of Washington's camp, waiting for them. The look on their face made Eliza blushing mad. Hamilton just had a proud look that he shared with his friend. He opened the tent and all of them went in. Eliza taking her arm off Hamilton's. Washington stood up.

"How was the trip?" he asked. The three men and Eliza saluted and stood their guard.

"Laurens couldn't stop talking about my little sister sir! It was a fun trip so to say." Eliza smiled and everyone had their eyes on Laurens whose face screamed HOW COULD YOU!? I TRUSTED YOU! Washington coughed to get their attention back but the smile on his face stayed.

"Well let's see. About tomorrow…" Washington pondered and sat down again. "We're moving training location So most of the horses are going to be used. Lafayette, I want you to tell Charles Lee we need four horses. Also, to look over at moving location tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Lafayette saluted and went back to his position.

"Three Sir? Don't we only need two?" Laurens voiced out. Washington put the papers he was holding down.

"Yes. But A letter from Mr. Schuyler just arrived. He wanted someone he knows to be a witness and that's you John." He stated. Laurens had his hand on his chest, profoundly confused. Washington smiled proudly, "Mr. Schuyler speaks fondly of you. Either your charisma is that good or you and Peggy are that in love with each other."

Laurens couldn't think of anything to say so he just went back to his position, though a hint of blush on his cheeks stayed.

"Eliza." Washington called, "I trust you have your rapier with you?"

"Yes, and Peggy sharpen it when she received my letters. It's on its best shape."

"Perfect." Washington took one more thorough look. He had given his order to Lafayette. He had Hamilton as the second. He asked what Schuyler wanted to Laurens. He made sure Eliza was ready. Washington took a deep breath, "Okay. You are dismiss."

They saluted and walked off. Eliza being the last one out, Washington called her name.

"Be careful."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Eliza was back to her lonely tent. She thought about going over to the boys' tent. Talk with Lafayette and Burr about what she missed or maybe try to open up with Mulligan, she hasn't done that. Awe who's she kidding, she wanted to see Hamilton. Eliza groaned to her pillow.

 _Get some sleep. You need to wake up before the sun arrived._

A shadow crossed over her tent. Eliza's instinct tingled and she was standing still with her hands ready to grab the nearest weapon. A note slipped into her tent. After a few second she can feel the person leaving. Eliza calmed her senses and walked to pick the note up.

 _I mean it when I say I love you._

 _-A. Ham_

Eliza sighed, but smiled. Brought herself to bed. Put the small note under her pillow and slept better than before.


	13. Kill Him

**Control**

 _ **-Kill Him-**_

Elizabeth Schuyler was patriotic. She has been ever since she was born. Got it from her father, Mr. Phillip Schuyler. And when she found out about her skills as a hitman, she was more than willing to work- serve- under Washington. Sure, Schuyler and Washington, didn't like it. A woman doing dirty work is frowned upon. But she worked in the darkness, death trailing behind her. And she loved each second of it.

Eliza woke up to Burr's voice. She was thankful it wasn't Hamilton or Lafayette or Laurens. Burr's voice had a calming effect on her. Sort of in a brotherly way. Burr nudged her awake. Eliza opened her eyes.

"Good. You're awake. I put a coat on your desk. It's going to be cold in the arranged place." Burr said, pointing at the coat on top of her desk, Eliza could care less about that. "Mr. Washington, Alex and John is waiting in front of Mr. Washington's tent."

"Good morning Burr." Eliza smothered off and sat on her bed. Burr sighed.

"Good morning Eliza. How was sleep?"

"It was fine. I'm ready to kill someone now." Eliza joke off, but inside her the burning desire to do exactly that was igniting. Burr started walking away to let Eliza have some privacy to get ready.

"Hamilton is really worried. So… please be the one who comes back alive." Burr said, opening the tent door.

"Of course. Thanks Burr." And he left. Eliza quickly got up. Got ready and put on the coat Burr brought. She wondered where Burr got it. It was perfectly her size and almost hugged her figure. She decided to ask from where it was later. Tied her hair up, doesn't want it to bother her vision later. Her rapier ready and she put on her mask. One last look in the mirror and Eliza was off to the tent.

From afar, she could see four figures and two horses. The four figures were all debating, talking in high voices. Laurens noticed Eliza coming closer, and ran toward her. Walking back to the tent next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm about to have a duel, what should I be feeling?" Eliza asked back. She wasn't making a joke. She had done much worse in the past, so a duel is something new, but common in her task.

"Scared? Terrified? Frightened? Afraid? Nervous? Alarmed? Intimidated? Horri-"

"None of those." Eliza marked. Giving Laurens her rapier to hold. She looked at him with a sure smile but he was giving her a sad look. Eliza stopped her steps. "I'll be fine Laurens."

They were now close enough to hear what the whole mess was about. The fourth figure was Lee, holding two horses' lead. Eliza stood behind Hamilton, who doesn't seem to notice she was there yet. Hamilton was quiet, a rarity, but Washington was speaking so it was rude to say anything. Lee spoke, "There's only two horses available, nothing much I could've done."

"Why is there only two? I asked Lafayette to tell you specifically three." Eliza can feel the undertone in Washington's voice. He usually had a calm voice, but commanding but it felt like he wanted to yell at Lee.

"The other horse was used. Moving guns and tents to a new location sir!"

"Did you tell Lafayette about this?"

"No sir. It was sudden." Washington cursed himself for thinking Lee could've done just a simple task. How Lee had forgotten his own order, Washington doesn't know. Washington was always composed and stoic, but now an urge to panic was bubbling, this is unbecoming of him. Hamilton noticed this and quickly took over.

"It's fine. I can think of something."

"I can hop on with Alexander." Eliza said in unison with Hamilton. He turned around at her voice. Lee looked at Eliza, saluted, and back to holding the horse. Eliza looked at Washington. Washington looked at Eliza, mentally thinking and processing. Washington sighed, took the lead from Lee's hand and dismissed him. Washington gave one lead to Laurens and another to Hamilton. Washington walked up to Eliza, trying to form the right words in his mind but he had none, and Eliza knew it. After all, it wasn't the first time she had done a job with the matter of life and death. She voiced out, "I'll be fine. I'll come back alive."

Washington nodded, looked fatherly at Hamilton and Laurens, left without a word. Laurens hopped on the horse. Secured Eliza's rapier with him. Hamilton turned around to face Eliza. "Hey."

"Hey." Eliza smiled back, under her mask. She fought the urge to hug him. The last time they did, he initiated it, she doesn't want to seem too forward. Hamilton looked at her from her heels to her eyes. Eliza, blushing under his gaze, muttered, "We should get going now."

"Of course." Hamilton hopped to the horse. Eliza was ready to get on his back but Hamilton scoot to the back, let his leg opened wider and gave his hand toward Eliza. She took the hand and climbed on. They just met a few months ago, they suddenly hugged yesterday and now they're sharing a horse together. All this sudden advances only because she was getting into a duel. If she'd known this would happen, she would've done it sooner.

Laurens lead the way. It was still dark, the sun hasn't shown and signs of appearing. They were going up on a hill. Eliza was feeling chilling but with the coat covering her and Hamilton's warmth behind her, she was warm in no time. But she can see Hamilton's hands shivering, "Hey, Alexander?"

"What is it?"

"Say you'll remember me…" Eliza started. Her eyes focused on the hidden rapier within Laurens' coat and her hand snaked to hold Hamilton's hands slowly. "Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunrise."

"What do you mean?"

"Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest drea-" Eliza wasn't even able to finish her request as Hamilton stopped the horse, pulled her chin gently and kissed her lips. It was enough to seal her words, enough to make her calm down, enough to make his hand stop shivering. Then he let go. Two lips opening slightly just to let in breath. Eliza's eyes met Hamilton's.

"In hindsight, you'll be with us all night. We'll burn this whole event down. And someday if you leave me, all of this memories will follow me around." Hamilton's eyes were sure. It was as if he could predict it. Eliza couldn't help it, she's helpless. Two awkward coughs. Hamilton and Eliza looked up at Laurens blushing, looking away. Hamilton shrugged him off, "I forgot you were even there. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh no, that's fine." Laurens exclaimed sarcastically, rolled his eyes, "Want me to write those words down as last words?"

"Nope." Eliza chided, "Those will not be my last words. Today will not be my last day."

Laurens and Hamilton smiled at her. Glad to be someone in her life. When they arrived to the top of the hill. Two doctors were there, waiting under a tree. Benedict Arnold and John Andre was there as well, they looked like they just arrived. Hamilton and Laurens went down their horses. Hamilton helping Eliza down, squeezed her hand before letting go. The doctors stood up and faced them. Eliza looked around and took her mask off, earning gasps from the doctor.

Eliza and Arnold glared at each other. Eliza could feel her blood boils with excitement. Her head dizzying as the only words in her head were _this man is ruining our chance for freedom. Kill him._

Hamilton walked up to Andre, Arnold's second. They started talking, something that nobody else can hear but them. Eliza wasn't focusing on that. She was glaring at Arnold, reading him. His movements down to his breath. Anything that can help her win. It went on for about one full hour of talking. She didn't realize that Hamilton was in front of her until he snapped his fingers. Eliza blinked, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Hamilton reassured. Laurens walked up to Eliza's side, expecting results. Hamilton shook his head, "The negotiation failed. They won't give up to the circumstances Mr. Washington offered."

"So I can _kill_ him, right?"

Laurens flinched and stepped back. The words that came out of Eliza's lips brought darkness in the atmosphere. Eliza was surprised, deep inside, that Hamilton wasn't fazed by it. She looked at him, trying to read why he wasn't fazed by it, found no answer.

"Calm down. Kill him later in the duel." Hamilton said. He gave a look at Laurens and Laurens left to grab the rapier. Hamilton bent slightly to meet Eliza's face. He plead, "Look at me."

Eliza looked at him. Eyes meeting and she felt herself calm down. Her nerves ready and stable, her thinking straight. Hamilton was looking at her, scanning her. HIs lips pursed. He wanted to say his words were true. He wouldn't hesitate to drop all of this, leave all of this just to make sure she's safe. But if he did that, he's dsirespecting her. So Hamilton gulped all his fear and gave a smile, "Win this."

Eliza nodded, took her trusty rapier and stood in her position.


	14. Life and Death

**Control**

 **-Life and Death-**

Hamilton heard from Washington that Eliza was not in control of everything. Every time she's in a mission, she would lose herself, let herself be uncontrollable. At first glance, Hamilton doesn't think it's true. He's looking at Eliza and Arnold standing face to face. She was calm. She had that expression she always wore when she's training another soldier. A face that said I have all of this under control.

Arnold break a smug grin, "Hello Miss Elizabeth Schuyler."

"I see you've done your homework." Eliza answered, bringing her rapier up.

"Well, I never thought you, of all people, would be Mr. Washington's hitman." Arnold teased. He brought his rapier as well. Eliza looked at it, studied it. Arnold didn't realised it but Laurens and Hamilton did. It was something picked up in Eliza's training.

"Now you know." Eliza smiled back.

"Can't say I'm amused."

"Your amusement is none of my concern." Eliza took one step back. She was glaring at her and Hamilton was as well. Arnold took a step to his position. He looked at Eliza from head to toe.

"A scarred body is not desirable in this nation. I think you know this."

Eliza grinned, looked at him like a predator, "You will not be able to scar this body."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine-

Hamilton knew now, Washington was wrong. Washington told him she lost control like a snap. But Hamilton saw it. As they counted from one to ten and Eliza took her steps. Her eyes turned from warm to cold. Her hands gripped from loose to tight. Her steps from light to guarded. Then he knew no one would dare stand in Eliza's way now.

 **Ten.**

It was quick, fast. It was lighting as Eliza charged forward. Different than how Hamilton and Laurens had usually seen her. In training, she was always waiting for the soldiers to charge before she retorts. But with a rapier in her hand, Eliza ran forward. It certainly caught Arnold off guard.

A dark smirk was on Eliza's face and Laurens could easily associate with nightmares that will forever haunt Arnold, whether he's asleep or awake.

One thrust perfectly through the gap of his ribs. The rapier didn't hit one bone and easily made a hole into Arnold's body. From the sight, Hamilton was certain Eliza had gone through his heart. Arnold stared at Eliza for a second, his brain taking in her dark smirk. His body had just turned before he took the thrust and it needed a second before his brain processed that his heart was just pierced.

"But it's not over." Hamilton found himself whispering under his breath.

He was right. This is a life and death duel. One lives, one dies. Eliza was still in her trance, eyes piercing cold at him as she pulled her rapier back before thrusting through his left shoulder. This time, Laurens could hear bones breaking from the force.

Three seconds. Arnold screamed in pain.

It was so loud that birds flew from the hills. Eliza, still in her uncontrollable form, pulled the rapier back. Blood spurt out of the shoulder. Eliza looked at him, annoyed that he was screaming. _Shut up trash. You have no reason to scream. You did this to yourself._ Her rapier thrust through Arnold's throat.

There was no more screaming.

Eliza won.

Arnold never saw another sunrise. John Andre was caught when he tried to run away and was hanged. The doctors there promised never to tell another soul. Laurens tried his best not to tremble in fear as he walked back to the camp.

Hamilton stayed despite Eliza's request to leave her alone to settle down.

Arnold's body was long gone. And since the death of Benedict Arnold, Eliza had been sitting on the ground where the blood was starting to sink in. Hamilton doesn't know what expression she had on, she was looking the opposite way. But Hamilton stayed.

He stayed, moved a few steps and he could see her face from the side. He saw Eliza's eyes slowly turning soft and warm as they watched the sunrise from the hills. Her hands, previously gripping the rapier as if her life depended on it, now let go of it. The rapier clinked as it hit few small rocks. Hamilton knew he shouldn't come over yet. There was still a dangerous atmosphere around her.

Now he knows why Peggy said her sister was scared to love.

Not many men would be okay with their woman being able to lose control like that.

Hamilton's brain replayed the whole duel in his head. How Eliza was able to handle the rapier so expertly and how she was merciless with it. Seconds later, he found himself shouting to Eliza, "Even if you have scars on your body, it's because you fought for this country. Any men who can't see that are idiots. They don't deserve you. I'll take you anytime."

He looked at Eliza. She moved, turning to look at him and the sunrise behind her only made her more beautiful. He couldn't care much about the blood that stained her hands and clothes. He couldn't care much about the horrific scene he just saw.

Hamilton found himself walking over to the woman that had his whole heart in her hand. He knelt to the ground and pulled her into a hug. He whispered, "You did great. Let's go back to the camp."

Eliza nodded. She let him take care of her. Eliza let Hamilton put the coat on her, made sure it won't fall off. Eliza let Hamilton put her mask on. Eliza let Hamilton helped her up the horse. She never thought she wanted to be spoiled like that but she needed it.

They left the bloody place, rode down the hill slowly. Eliza thanked him for avoiding any soldiers. Hamilton just hugged her from behind. They didn't realize Mulligan was on that hill. He saw everything from the very start.

* * *

Eliza went back to the Schuyler Mansion after a week. Washington deemed that she did astoundingly perfect. The soldiers are now capable to fight even the mightiest British soldier. Also, Baron von Steuben stepped up to take her place. She also already finished her main mission. The main reason she came back home was her parents missing her so much though.

Most of the soldiers were happy that Eliza was going. Her training was hellish. But some of them was also sad because he trainings were what improve them. Lafayette whined when Eliza announced she was leaving. Laurens was also bummed out, since she was his go to friend to talk about Peggy. Burr was disappointed because he was actually enjoying her company. He was good at hiding it though. Eliza thought he didn't care at all until he came up to her and actually said that. Mulligan wasn't around. After the duel, he was specifically avoiding Eliza. She doesn't know why, and she wasn't sure she had the time to find out why.

Hamilton was a total different sorry.

Burr, Laurens and Lafayette thought, since Eliza and Hamilton's relationship was more than friends but less than courting each other, Hamilton would be latching onto Eliza. They thought he would be begging her to stay. On the day though, Hamilton had a calm face on. He said his goodbyes. He got his hugs and a peck to the cheek.

It was Laurens' turn to say goodbye. He reached for Eliza's ears, "What spell did you put on him that he's able to compose himself like that?"

Eliza giggled. They both looked over at Hamilton who had a smiling face on. Eliza looked back at Laurens, "I told him we could letter each other every night and I'll visit any chance I get."

"And it got him to stay quiet?"

"I may also have added a few conditions that he agreed to."

"I don't know if I should be proud or scared." Laurens whispered. They said goodbye and Eliza took her leave. Hamilton waved her goodbye contently.

Washington, Lafayette and Laurens watched Hamilton waving. Then they heard Burr's subtle counting, "Five… four… three… two… one."

"SHE LEFT!" Hamilton cried, clinging onto Lafayette's back like a koala. Legs around Lafayette's waist and arms around Lafayette's next. It was almost choking him. Tears draining from his eyes, "SHE LEFT ME ALONE!" Hamilton looked at Washington with a pout, "GIVE HER ANOTHER MISSION!"

"No." Washington walked away. Lafayette, Laurens, Burr and Hamilton, still on Lafayette's back, followed Washington.

"Please?" Hamilton asked, pleading like a son to begging for a new toy.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Son, no."

"Don't call me son. Pleaseeeee?" Hamilton whined.

"Fine"

Laurens, Lafayette and Burr looked at Washington in disbelief. Hamilton's head perked up from Lafayette's shoulder with excitement, "Really?"

"No. I was joking." Washington said deadpanned. Hamilton whined and sadly enjoyed the piggy back ride Lafayette gave him.

"Jokes doesn't fit you quiet well Mr. Washington." Laurens commented, brushing Hamilton's head in attempt to soothe him. Washington looked at Burr to fight for his side. Burr looked away.

"I'm sorry sir, I agree with John." Washington groaned internally and walked inside his tent in disappointment.

* * *

So they did. They were writing to each other nightly. It impressed Laurens and Peggy who only wrote to each other four or five times in a week. Eliza quickly helped out his father. The talk about Hamilton and Laurens was frequent in the dining table. It's been weeks and Eliza already settled back to his normal life. The life when there's no mission. But every once in a while her fingers twitched, begging for a fight.

It didn't take long before another letter arrived.

It was exactly one month and two week later. Angelica was the one who received it. Her eyes looking at the wax seal that had a special sign on it. The sign was one that was specifically created for Eliza's mission. She had a fuming anger in her heart. She had always hated Eliza doing this kind of job but Eliza was another case. She needed this kind of job. So she pressed the letter heavily with her finger, wishing somehow that it would disappear. But it didn't, of course it didn't. Angelica sighed and walked into the mansion. She asked the servants where her sisters were. They confirmed that Eliza and Peggy was in their room.

"Eliza." Angelica waltzed in her little sister's room. Peggy and Eliza was inside, talking about the soldiers at camp, mostly about Hamilton and Laurens. The two girls looked with hopeful eyes for new letters from their respective man but Angelica shook her head sadly. Her finger holding onto the letter and she exclaimed, "New mission."

Eliza nodded and Peggy started moving to inform their father.

Angelica gave Eliza a few minutes to read and reread the letter. When Eliza put the letter down, Angelica sat next to her and asked, "What did he say?"

"Mr. Washington want me back in the camp for this. He wanted to speak eye to eye."

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

Um, for those reading this. I will not be posting the next chapter of Control until I finish If Only. It's not that I can't work on it at the same time but If Only is about to finish so I thought I might as well focus on If Only first. Also, thank you for the reviews and telling me what you think of the story. I appreciate it. So... yeah... bye!


End file.
